


What Happens When We Fall

by Athena_VM



Category: Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Tessa Virtue is a dancer, age 40, married.Scott Moir, 40, is a choreographer and childhood friend.Tessa develops a one-woman show and asks for Scott's help with the choreography.They turn their lives upside-down.





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic requires some explanation due to the subject matter. I also don’t condone the behaviour, it’s just fiction. There are no real characters from their world. I was clearing up my computer when I came across some fanfiction written for other fandoms, never posted anywhere at all. This scenario…well, it didn’t belong to VM. I’ve changed it around to create an AU but it wasn’t written for them. Trying to turn it into a VM focused AU has been interesting. So, I guess that’s the explanation and please read the tags. Having said that, read on!

Tessa Virtue is a dancer, she’d had a successful career which included the National Ballet, before moving into contemporary and she wasn’t slowing down. She was now older, and her body just couldn’t do what it used to be able to. That was the life of a dancer, it was somewhat short-lived.  At 40 years old, she did workshops, choreographed for other dancers and she also created her own one-woman show. Creativity was in her blood. She was married to an architect, Peter, and their busy lifestyles meant they hadn’t found room in their lives for children. They had made sure it couldn’t happen.

Tessa’s childhood friend was Scott Moir, he’d danced with her at the same school and now he was off doing choreography for some of the largest dance companies around the world. He was highly in demand but when she asked him to consult with her for her small one-woman show, he made it happen. He’d come and they’d worked together, helping bring her vision to life.

It had all been done in a week and they’d said goodbye again. They were used to not seeing each other for long periods and they’d talk on the phone often or video chat. They missed each other but they were used to it. Life was busy, they both travelled a lot for work, Tessa was married and had been for 10 years. The friendship with Scott spanned 32 years, since they’d met as 8-year-old kids. Scott wasn’t married, he had had girlfriends over the years but nothing which had turned serious enough to settle down.

That cheeky 8 year old boy she’d known had matured into a wonderful man, he even had a sprinkling of white strands now in his thick head of wavy brown hair. It made him look refined somehow, distinguished. His body was well sculpted from years of dance and training, he was certainly very handsome. She often mused that men were luckier than women when the inevitable white strands appeared, she dyed her hair to hide the white strands that had taken up residence amongst her long deep brown hair.

 

On the night of her premiere, Tessa felt the nerves but also felt confident in her vision and bringing it to life for the audience. Peter couldn’t attend, away for a conference so he’d sent flowers and a note wishing her good luck. Conspicuously missing though was Scott. No messages at all. He knew the date of her premiere, she’d invited him even knowing his schedule wouldn’t allow for him to attend. He’d responded apologising that he wouldn’t be able to be there, but today she’d expected at least a message or call of support and there was nothing. It was unlike him to not wish her well for something so big for her. He’d helped choreograph after all and she had made sure his contribution was acknowledged.

She got into her opening position, the stage dark, still dwelling on the conspicuous absence of her best friend. All she wanted was a call or message, she knew his schedule made attending impossible. The venue was small and intimate, the capacity of the small theatre was 200 seats, all of which were sold. She had a reputation and she planned to deliver.

As the lights turned on and she started to move, her eyes landed on someone in the front row. Scott. She couldn’t hide her smile as she spotted him. She wondered exactly how many things he’d had to move around just to be in Toronto that evening. With his encouraging smile urging her on, she let the music carry her, her body lithe as she danced.

As the final note sounded and she stood in her final position, Tessa knew that it had gone well. She knew from the eruption of applause and the entire audience on their feet. She almost laughed as she saw Scott on his feet, exuberant. Cheering and clapping the loudest, she could hear him clearly amongst the din of the crowd.

 

Tessa bowed for the audience, blushing her pleasure. She then waved and went backstage, the crowd still clapping for her. She grabbed her phone as soon as she got backstage, texting Scott.

_Come backstage,_ she wrote.

A few minutes later, he came to her door and she rushed to embrace him.

“You’re so mean!” she exclaimed.

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you,” said Scott, as he pulled back to look at her. “You were amazing, I am so proud of you,” he said.

The pride in his hazel eyes made her smile. “Thank you. I am so glad you came!” said Tessa.

“Glad I could surprise you,” smiled Scott.

“The best surprise,” said Tessa, grinning as she hugged him again tightly.

“Wow, I feel so missed,” chuckled Scott.

“You were,” she said, not having let go of him yet.

“I missed you,” said Scott, holding her close.

“How long can you stay?” she asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Just until tomorrow,” said Scott, pushing a strand of hair which had come out of her bun, behind her ear.

“Okay, now I’m sad again,” said Tessa.

“Until next time, eh! Our schedules are so busy,” said Scott.

“Yeah they are. How’s Brenda?” asked Tessa.

“Uh, we broke up,” said Scott.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear. Are these women blind? You’re amazing,” said Tessa, utterly confused as to why her best friend hadn’t met the one yet.

“Thanks, it’s okay. It wasn’t meant to be,” said Scott, seemingly fine with the break up.

“How’s Pete?” he asked.

“He’s good. He’s been keeping busy with a few new projects. He couldn’t come, he’s in New York,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, I noticed he’s working on a few new things online,” said Scott. “Say hi for me.”

“I will,” smiled Tessa.

"Your delivery didn't happen so you'll get the flowers I sent tomorrow. I got so angry at the florist, I wanted them delivered to you today," said Scott.

"That's okay, thank you," said Tessa.

"No, it isn't. You should have had them today and something happened with their delivery van, by the time they got a new van, they were behind or whatever. I am not happy. They've promised tomorrow so please let me know when you receive them," said Scott.

"You're sweet. Thank you, I will. Don't be mad at them, it's okay, I'll have that to look forward to tomorrow then," said Tessa with a smile.

 

They went out for dinner after Tessa got ready to leave the venue and enjoyed the time together. It was a long overdue catch up.

He took her to her apartment after dinner and to his surprise, she became tearful.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, I know,” said Scott.

“I’ll miss you,” she said.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I know, I’ll miss you too,” said Scott, bewildered.

Tessa rarely cried, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her upset, except for the last few times they’d said goodbye when she had inexplicably become tearful. He hadn’t understood it, knowing her well over the years, he knew she didn’t get emotional easily. She hadn't even cried on her wedding day. He hugged her, hoping to comfort her and she held him tightly.

“I love you,” said Tessa quietly. “I miss my best friend.”

“You’re sweet. I miss my best friend too. I love you,” said Scott, having smiled.

“We should schedule more meet ups, being your best friend over FaceTime sucks,” said Tessa, pouting.

“It definitely sucks. I feel really lucky though, T, I mean, who else is lucky enough to say they’ve known each other as long as we have?” said Scott, ruffling her hair.

Tessa smiled. “It’s definitely amazing to be able to say that,” she said.

“Let’s hang out for a bit,” suggested Scott, hoping to cheer her up.

Tessa’s bright green eyes lit up. “Come on up,” she said.

Reaching her apartment, Tessa flicked on the lights. “Want a drink?” she asked.

“Sure, we have to drink to your success,” said Scott with a wink.

“Charmer,” laughed Tessa.

“Beer or wine?” she asked.

“Wine is good,” said Scott.

Tessa pulled out a bottle of red and Scott came up beside her to open it for her.

“Thanks,” she said, getting the wine glasses out.

Settling comfortably on the couch, Scott raised his glass.

“To you, what a success tonight was! I think you’ll find the critics would have loved you too. I am so proud of you,” he said.

“Thanks Scott, your opinion counts the most. I am so glad you came!” said Tessa, clinking her glass with his.

Neither of them drank much but this was a special occasion. Somehow as the night wore on, they both consumed much more than normal and the topics of discussion had them in tears from laughing.

“You can’t drive home now,” said Tessa, tipsy but still aware of how much they’d drank.

“I’ll have to leave my car and get a cab,” agreed Scott easily.

“Just stay over,” said Tessa. “Guest room,” she said, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of the room.

“Thanks,” said Scott.

 

“Oh my, apparently my balance is gone,” giggled Tessa as she practically fell onto the bed while she was trying to get the room ready for Scott.

Scott fell back onto the bed, laughing at her.

“It’s fine, get some sleep, T. You’ve had a long day,” he said.

“I will,” said Tessa.

He shuffled out of his jeans, and Tessa laughed as he tried to aim them at the chair in the corner of the room and missed. He was wearing boxer briefs underneath and he got under the covers.

“Comfy, thanks T,” he murmured.

Tessa stroked his hair affectionately and made an unsuccessful attempt to get up, laughing at herself before getting up and going over to pick up his fallen jeans, placing them neatly on the chair.

“Goodnight,” she murmured, sitting down beside him on the bed.

“Goodnight T, so proud of you,” he said.

“Thanks,” said Tessa, touched.

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, in their tipsy states though, he moved and she ended up kissing him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, a kiss between friends. From that accidental kiss though, three things happened.

It made them giggle like little kids, but it also made Tessa lean in again and it made Scott kiss her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What did we do?” murmured Scott, rather shocked.  
> Tessa didn’t speak, biting her lip.  
> Somehow, she had kissed him, he had kissed her back and one thing had led to another. Somehow, neither of them had stopped to think and now their 32 years of friendship hung in the balance.


	2. What did we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was an interesting lapse of judgment. But it makes both of them think about the question of why. Why did it happen? Can they answer that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the initial interest in the story!

Tessa woke up in the morning, groaning as the morning light that was filtering into the room hit her eyes. She could smell coffee nearby and she made an effort to further open her eyes, her head pounding.

Scott was up, a coffee in his hand as he sat on the chair by the window. There was a coffee waiting for her on the bedside table. He looked over at the bed, saying nothing. He then shook his head slightly and turned to look out the window. He adjusted the blinds to allow less light into the room. He’d seen her blinking against the light and knew that they were both nursing hangovers. He felt like shit, but the coffee was helping a bit.

Tessa sat up, covering herself with the sheet and taking a sip of the coffee. She thought she must not immediately be reacting to last night on purpose, a coping mechanism perhaps. She knew well what had happened, she felt guilty for obvious reasons but also a feeling she couldn’t identify. She mulled this over silently and Scott still hadn’t spoken. He’d sigh and shake his head every so often, she knew he was thinking about things too, but neither of them had the courage to actually look each other in the eye and talk about it. They silently drank their coffee and then Tessa put her cup down.

“Thanks for the coffee,” she said, breaking the silence.

“You’re welcome,” said Scott quietly.

He looked for a moment like he wanted to say something, and she watched him struggle to voice his thoughts.

“What did we do?” he murmured, shock evident in his features.

Tessa didn’t speak, biting her lip. She had kissed him, he had kissed her back and one thing had led to another. Somehow, neither of them had stopped to think and now their 32 years of friendship hung in the balance.

“We cheated,” he said.

“I know,” said Tessa finally.

“I don’t even know what to say,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa looked down at the sheet, twisting it between her fingers, unable to face him. She’d understood something, something had finally made sense to her and she was rather shocked at the revelation. She now knew why she’d been so upset saying goodbye to him, why she missed him so much lately. Somehow, something inside her had changed. She was in love with her best friend. She was married, yet she hadn’t had a moment’s hesitation sleeping with her best friend. She had a lot to think about now that she’d realised what her feelings meant. Their relationship had always been completely platonic. There had never been a moment when it hadn’t been…yet now so many years later, that had changed. She felt love, lust and confusion as to how she’d gotten there.

Scott was utterly confused. Their relationship had stood the test of time, they’d been best friends, worked together professionally, supported each other and never once had it crossed his mind to be anything other than her friend. When they were young, like any hot-blooded male, he’d thought she was beautiful but from childhood friends, they’d become best friends and nothing had ever crossed his mind again.

Certainly not what had happened last night. He couldn’t work out why he hadn’t stopped it. There was alcohol involved in their lack of judgment, that was certain, but neither of them was so affected that they could blame just the alcohol.  Why was last night a good memory though and not a bad one? Why wasn’t he more disgusted in himself? He mulled over this question as they both silently processed what had happened.

Tessa let her mind drift to the events of last night. The drunken kisses had turned into more and neither of them had stopped it. Let alone stopping it, they’d allowed it to happen more than once. She thought back to the shower they’d decided they needed, in the post love-making haze and how it had turned into yet another session.

“Oh my gosh,” she sighed, putting her head into her hands.

Scott looked at her, knowing it would all be coming back to her too. He couldn’t even explain what had happened if he tried. It wasn’t just the alcohol…it was both of them. They both deliberately did what they did without thinking of the consequences. He walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her.

He said nothing as Tessa briefly looked up and then hid her face in her hands again. He sat by her quietly before reaching out and uncovering one side of her face by taking her hand and kissing it.

“Tessa, I have to go,” he said.

She looked at him then. “Okay. Are you still my best friend?” she asked, almost afraid of the response.

He softened as he looked at her, she was afraid of losing his friendship, that was clear.

“Always, that never changes. I just need to process. We’ll talk,” said Scott comfortingly.

Tessa nodded, the tears quick to come as she realised she didn’t know when she’d next see him.

“Don’t cry, please. It hurts so much to see you cry,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

She managed a smile. “I’ll miss you.”

“I know. I’ll miss you too,” said Scott.

They looked at each other for a moment and then Scott gently hugged her.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” he said.

“I hope so,” said Tessa.

“We will,” said Scott. He kissed her forehead softly and left.

 

Tessa sat there for awhile, her head in her hands as she thought of the mess they’d both made. Yet she’d wanted it, she loved him. She didn’t know how it had happened. Married for 10 years and suddenly she’d cheated with her best friend.

Scott went to his place, bewildered and horrified that their friendship would be affected by what had happened. Her friendship meant everything to him. He mulled over his reaction. Anyone, who truly felt only platonic love, would have stopped it. So, why hadn’t he? The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks…because it wasn’t platonic. This couldn’t be possible. She’d been his best friend for 32 years. They were 40 years old. She was married for goodness sakes. Yet somehow this had happened. He hadn’t stopped it, he’d allowed it to happen. He’d enjoyed her kisses, he’d enjoyed her touches and he had allowed it to go as far as it had. They’d had sex, there was no other way to say it. Twice. Their deep friendship had been rocked to the core due to their thoughtless actions. How could they allow it to happen? How could he be in love with her after so many years? Yet as he thought back and took the time to analyse his feelings, it was there. He was in love with her. A crazy thought, yet he knew it to be true.

Tessa couldn’t go back to sleep, she busily washed the sheets, made the bed in the guest room with new sheets and threw away the empty wine bottles. Looking at the guest room from the doorway, there was now no indication that last night had happened at all. She went to the bedroom, bursting into tears and falling into a restless slumber.

Waking up later, she was hit with reality again. Whenever she needed support, whenever something happened in her life that she needed to talk about, her first call would be Scott. She couldn’t call him now, this was something she’d have to deal with on her own.

 

She was startled when the doorbell rang and she went to see who it was. A delivery of purple and white tulips that she signed for and then closed the door, looking down at the bouquet she held. The bouquet was huge, there were easily over 20 tulips. She pulled out the card, seeing Scott’s familiar handwriting wishing her well for the performance the previous evening, telling her she would be amazing and how much he believed in her talent and creativity. He signed it, _Your Biggest Fan, Scott._

She smiled softly, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered what to do. Before everything that happened last night, he’d told her he was upset she didn’t receive them before the show and that he wanted to know when she got them. But she couldn’t exactly call and thank him right now, not with the way things were.  

She settled on a text message: _The tulips are beautiful, thank you so much! I love them._

He responded just moments later: _I’m happy to hear you got them, you’re welcome. I am so glad you love them!_

She put her phone down, sighing. She imagined they would have been enjoying some time together catching up today instead of spending it this way. She couldn’t exactly ask him to have lunch with her when last night they’d essentially ruined their friendship and her marriage all at once.

 

A few days later

“Hi, T. Do you have time to talk?” asked Scott as she answered his call.

“Yeah,” said Tessa, heading into the room she used as a home office and closing the door.

“How are you?” asked Scott.

“I’m okay,” said Tessa.

“I saw the critics absolutely loved you, just as I knew they would. Congratulations. I am so proud of you!” said Scott.

“Aww, thank you. I am really happy with how it all went, my bookings are increasing every day,” said Tessa.

“You deserve that, you are so talented,” said Scott.

“Thanks,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Is Pete back?” asked Scott.

“Yes, he got back yesterday,” said Tessa.

“All normal?” asked Scott quietly.

“Uh, I guess? I don’t know, I’ve made sure I’m extra busy. I’m hardly here,” said Tessa.

“Why?” asked Scott.

“Guilt I guess?” said Tessa.

She knew this was a lie. Of course she felt guilt, she felt horrible for what she’d done but she and Peter had also checked out of their marriage months ago. It just existed now, rather than being something real. There hadn’t been intimacy for some time. They were both just too busy to sit down and talk about it. Her marriage was important and she’d never considered cheating. But she’d cheated with Scott, not just physically but emotionally. It was Scott she wanted, but this wasn’t possible. And so, she kept herself busy. As busy as possible, to forget what she’d shared with Scott.

"I guess," echoed Scott quietly.

“What about you? Are you okay?” asked Tessa.

“I’m okay,” he said. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her but he knew that wasn’t appropriate. They’d done enough already.

“So...uh...we should try to forget this happened, just go back to normal,” he said softly.

“That would make the most sense,” agreed Tessa. “I don’t want our friendship to be awkward.”

“It’s fine, T. It’s okay. You’re too important to me, I will always be there for you,” said Scott.

“And I’ll be there for you,” said Tessa, having melted at his words. “We should probably talk about it though, about why,” she added.

“It’s not necessary,” said Scott quickly.

“We’re best friends, we should be able to talk about it,” said Tessa.

“I don’t think it’s necessary – we just mutually agreed to forget it happened and we should leave it at that,” reasoned Scott.

“Okay,” said Tessa. “We’ll leave it at that.”

Scott nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. Only he’d know that he was in love, he wouldn’t tell her. He’d hide it, it would be best for everyone.

“It’s for the best,” he said.

“For the best,” agreed Tessa, her mouth dry as she tried not to feel the pain and distance of not being able to have him close.

“So, uh, how is the prep for the World Championships?” asked Tessa, hoping to steer the conversation away onto something normal.

It worked, he animatedly told her about the preparations and the progress of his teams and told her he’d just been booked to choreograph for a large stage production.

“Oh wow, I am so proud of you, Scott,” said Tessa.

“Thank you, I always know you are,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa could tell he was smiling and she smiled too, feeling an ache in her heart that she didn’t know when she’d get to see that smile again. On FaceTime didn’t count. She needed to see it in person.

Hanging up with the promise to talk again soon, it was a relief to have acknowledged what had happened, though clearly they hadn’t wanted to acknowledge why. Little did they know it was far from over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> “I need to talk to you about something,” said Tessa nervously.  
> She had called Scott but knew that it was something that should probably be said in person.  
> “Are you around Toronto at all soon?” she asked him.  
> “I’m there in a couple of weeks,” he replied.


	3. Truths and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a consequence...a huge one. How do they deal with something like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the interest, comments and kudos!

Five weeks later

Tessa woke up, it was still dark and she looked at the time. It was close to 4am. For a few seconds she couldn’t work out what had woken her, but she then bolted up from the bed, running to the bathroom. She violently lost the contents of her stomach, leaning over the toilet bowl. She sat back, wiping a hand over her clammy forehead. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so sick. She ran through what she’d eaten the day before in her mind, nothing jumping out at her.

“Ugh,” she groaned, splashing water onto her face and brushing her teeth.

Peter was sound asleep as she entered the room again. She didn’t get back into bed, instead she went to the living room, pulled out a soft blanket and wrapped herself in it, settling down onto the couch. The nausea was still there and she wondered how long she’d last until next time. She hoped it would be long enough to let her get a few hours rest.

In the silence of the early morning, Tessa let her eyes close and mind wander. It had been a few days since she’d spoken to Scott. They had FaceTimed while he was working in Spain with a contemporary dance company. Things were relatively normal, there were a few awkward pauses as they looked at each other and one or the other would quickly cover by coming up with a different conversation topic. It was okay, they could deal with it. She was sure with time that the awkwardness would dissipate but there was still the “why” that she had been willing to discuss and Scott hadn’t been. She drifted off to sleep and woke in the morning, finding that it was almost 8am and Peter had already left for work without waking her. She dragged herself into the shower, trying to face the day when she felt so ill.

She could only pick at her food at dinner that night, having had a rough day dealing with the nausea. It had actually been a few days feeling a bit off and while she hadn’t really thought much of it, now that she could barely keep anything down she wondered if she had the stomach flu. She told Peter she wasn’t feeling well and went to lay down, wanting an early night.

The next morning she was vomiting again and couldn't face the thought of going into work when she felt so sick. She called in sick and made a doctor’s appointment, hoping the doctor could give her some medication. After running through her symptoms, Tessa was startled when the doctor asked her the date of her last period.

“I use an app to track that, haven’t even thought to check it lately,” said Tessa with a laugh. She quickly checked the app, her mouth dropping open. She was 10 days late.

The doctor pulled out a pregnancy test. “You can take this in the adjoining bathroom,” she said.

Tessa stared at the test. “Come on, I’m 40, I’m not pregnant. My husband and I didn’t want kids, we made that decision years ago now,” she said. She laughed, though it came out a little strained.

“You’re still young enough. Take the test and then we can rule that out,” said the doctor.

Tessa went into the adjoining bathroom, taking the test and placing it right back in the box so she wouldn’t see any result come up. The doctor took the box back, taking out the test, a knowing look on her face as she looked at the result.

“This test is positive,” said the doctor. “You’re pregnant.”

“This is crazy,” said Tessa, horrified.

The doctor gave her some information and gave her a pathology form for a blood test and Tessa sat there, shocked. Her first thought was to terminate. The next realisation hit her hard – Scott. They had slept together 5 weeks ago now and although she was on birth control, they hadn’t used any other protection. She thought back to the last time she’d been with Peter, it had been months. Scott was the only possibility.

“Oh my gosh,” she murmured aloud.

The doctor looked at her, noting the shock on her face.

“Is there something wrong?” asked the doctor.

“No…no. I am just surprised, that’s all,” said Tessa quickly.

Tessa was unable to believe what had happened and what she now had to tell Scott. Whatever she decided about terminating, he still needed to know. He was still her best friend and a man she loved very much, so she could never hide it.

 

Tessa knew she needed to make a decision about terminating, she couldn’t allow too many weeks to pass. It was the best option, neither she or Scott wanted kids, they’d both actively avoided having any, their schedules were crazy and there was no room for children. She was a dancer and her entire livelihood depended on her ability to dance. Plus, they were 40 and dealing with an unplanned pregnancy. Yet there was a niggling thought to go ahead with the pregnancy. Because no matter what, this was Scott’s child. Their child together and it would turn their lives upside down.

Tessa knew that when Peter found out, he’d know immediately that she’d had an affair. But she had no choice but to tell him, she couldn’t pretend it hadn’t happened. She considered not telling him at all and he wouldn’t know if she terminated. She could go to the appointment on her own, or with Scott and then stay at a hotel to recover. She shook her head at the thought of all these lies to cover her tracks.

It was fortunate that Peter was away again, he was consulting on a project in Dubai and would be gone for a few weeks. She spent the next few days holed up in her apartment, leaving only to attend a few workshops that she struggled through and declining to FaceTime with Scott, she didn’t want him seeing her paleness. She spoke to him on the phone briefly, feigning all was well.

Tessa had gone through all of this without talking to Scott about it and she missed him. Had everything not been so complicated, he would have been the first one she called. But now, she had a very difficult conversation to have with him too. And over the phone at that. She made a decision to say it and allow him the chance to process it before she made any decisions. He had the right to have a say as the father.

She called him, checking the time first and dialling his number.

“Hi T, how are you?” he asked, happy to hear her voice.

She hadn’t wanted to FaceTime with him and he was worried. He hadn’t pushed her though, happy to just speak to her.

“Hi Scott,” she said quietly.

“It’s so good to hear your voice,” he said. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” she said softly. “It’s great to hear your voice too.”

“I need to talk to you about something,” began Tessa nervously.

“Okay,” said Scott, a bit wary, he could hear the nerves in her voice.

“Are you around Toronto at all soon?” she asked him. She knew it should probably be said in person but as he was away in Spain, she didn’t have much choice.

“I’m back in about 2 weeks,” he replied.

“Uh, I need to tell you something,” said Tessa.

“You can tell me anything,” said Scott, worried.

“Something happened and decisions need to be made so although I’d prefer to speak to you in person, I need to say it now,” said Tessa.

“What happened? Are you okay?” asked Scott, the concern evident in his voice.

“I’m okay but something happened,” said Tessa softly.

“Tell me,” said Scott worriedly.

“Um, this is really hard,” said Tessa, stalling.

“Take your time,” he said, wondering what had her so nervous.

“Okay. I’m…I found out...I found out…that I’m pregnant,” said Tessa, stumbling over her words in her anxiety about telling him.

There was a beat of silence on the other end of the line and Tessa said nothing, waiting.

“Uh…what?” asked Scott. “I thought you didn’t want any kids, Pete too.”

“I don’t, this is completely unplanned and a shock at my age,” said Tessa.

It took Scott a few moments to realise the timing. He was surprised, knowing Tessa had actively avoided it. In fact, he was pretty sure she’d told him at one point that Peter had had a vasectomy. That’s when he paled.

“Oh my gosh,” said Scott.

Tessa knew then that he’d done the math. “Is there a possibility it’s not Pete’s?” he asked, his voice sounding strained.

“Um…there’s no possibility that this baby is his. We haven’t…uh…you know…in months,” said Tessa quietly.

She heard Scott’s loud exhale and knew he’d realised he was the father.

“You’re the only possibility,” she said, just to make sure.

Scott was silent again on the phone and she didn’t try to fill the silence, knowing he was shocked.

“This is crazy, I don’t want any kids either,” said Scott finally.

“I know that. I never wanted this,” said Tessa.

“Does Pete know?” asked Scott after a moment.

“No,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“What are you going to do?” asked Scott.

“Uh. I don’t know. I’m considering my options,” she said quietly.

Scott let out a breath he’d been unconsciously holding. “So, what are the options?” he asked.

“Terminating is one. I’m thinking about that,” said Tessa softly.

 “It’s best for all of us to terminate,” said Scott. “For you, me and Pete.”

“That would be the easiest option,” said Tessa. She bit her lip, knowing he’d be horrified at her next thought.

“When are you getting it done?” asked Scott. “I’ll be there to support you of course.”

“Then there’s the other option,” began Tessa.

“Which is?” he asked.

“I kind of want to think about keeping the baby,” said Tessa quietly.

“What?” exploded Scott.

“You don’t need to be involved if you don’t want to be. I am not forcing anything on you, it’s bad enough this is forced on me now. I need to look at all options and although it’s not the easiest option, it’s a terrifying option actually, it’s still yours. Your baby, I don’t know if I can get rid of your baby,” said Tessa tearfully.

“That is a terrifying option but Tess, the only option that allows you to save your marriage is to terminate,” said Scott.

“I know that, Scott. I know,” said Tessa.

“But?” he asked, starting to feel frustrated.

“It’s not that easy, okay? It’s not you who has to do this, it’s me,” said Tessa.

Scott sighed, softening. “I know that, I know. I’m so sorry you have to go through this,” he said.

“Scott,” began Tessa.

“I can’t tell you what to do, T. But you know what the easiest option is. The only option that makes sense for this situation,” he said.

“I still have to think about it, I just wanted you to know,” said Tessa.

“Tess,” sighed Scott. “Let me know when you think this through. Neither of us wants this, you know what makes the most sense,” he said.

“I get it. I know you don’t want this,” said Tessa.

“No, I don’t,” said Scott, sounding harsher than he intended.

Tessa felt the sting of his words and held back her emotion.

“I get it. Thanks for the talk,” she said, annoyed.

“T,” he began, not having wanted to upset her.

“I have to go,” said Tessa. “Bye, take care of yourself.”

She barely gave him time to reply before she hung up, bursting into tears.

The conversation had not gone well at all. Scott was angry at her, the prospect of his life changing too much. It was a prospect she also couldn’t imagine. They could put the baby up for adoption but the moment she thought it, she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it. If they were going to have a child, she wouldn’t be able to knowingly sentence him or her to a life in an orphanage or foster care. They were both well off enough that they could have a nanny if they wanted to preserve their lifestyles.

She was angry at Scott’s response, she’d expected better. However, she realised he was shocked and understood he needed time to process what she’d told him so she let him be. He didn’t contact her either and she got angrier as the days passed.

Tessa knew she had to have a difficult conversation with Peter as soon as she decided she wasn’t going to terminate. Because it was Scott’s child, and she loved and missed him. She just couldn’t do it. She loved him too much and despite the circumstances, she was willing to become a mother. For this child, Scott’s child. She could do it because this was Scott and she knew that regardless of his initial reluctance, that he’d never not be there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:
> 
> “What are you doing here?” asked Tessa. She stood there in her Adidas workout gear, hair in a messy top bun, her face pale and clear of make-up. She crossed her arms as she looked at him.  
> “I came to talk to you. This is important, it can’t wait,” said Scott apologetically.  
> “So talk,” said Tessa, frustrated.


	4. More consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to discuss and Scott makes his own decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double update! Thanks so much once again.

She cooked dinner for herself and Peter and he was going to go into the study to do some work straight after dinner but she delayed him, telling him she wanted to talk. Peter sat down on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

“Um, I need to tell you something,” began Tessa.

“Okay,” he replied.

“I went to the doctor because I’ve been sick,” said Tessa.

“I know, I’m glad you saw the doctor. What did they say?” asked Peter.

“Um…I’m pregnant,” said Tessa, closing her eyes rather than seeing his reaction.

There was silence and she opened her eyes.

“Pregnant,” said Peter. “Well, it can’t be mine. Who did you cheat with?” he asked, eyeing her with suspicion.

“It’s not important,” mumbled Tessa.

“I know this,” said Peter, indicating between them, “hasn’t been working lately. Months probably, I haven’t counted.”

Tessa nodded.

“You’ve been having an affair?” asked Peter.

“No!” said Tessa immediately. “This…it was a one night thing,” she said, biting her lip.

“Guess you have to be really unlucky to get pregnant from a one night stand,” said Peter. “Who was it?”

Tessa sighed. It was a testament to how little of their marriage remained that they were discussing this in such a clinical fashion. There wasn’t much anger, there wasn’t much emotion at all. She imagined her next words might cause some anger though.

“Scott,” she said softly.

“Scott?” asked Peter, his eyebrows shooting up. “Are you serious? You’ve known him how long? A one night stand with Scott, of all people?”

Tessa said nothing, a tear running down her cheek. Not because of Peter but because his words struck a chord. It wasn’t just what she was telling him, there’d been feelings involved, but had she and Scott really ruined their friendship for just one night? She couldn’t wrap her mind around it. And the pregnancy was now a very large complication.

Peter seemed to sense her mood because he softened. He’d never had a problem with Scott, they got along well. He was understandably very surprised but realised that whatever happened had caused some upset between Tessa and Scott too.

“I guess you two will sort it out,” he said, patting her hand. “We should get a divorce,” he said.

Tessa nodded. “It is the best thing.”

“I’m sorry,” she added.

Peter shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, it’s happened now.”

Tessa nodded, feeling exhausted. She told him she was tired and went to stay in the guest room for the night. She shut herself in the guest room, trying to sleep when the room held so many memories of how she was in this situation in the first place.

 

When her phone beeped with a message from Scott a week later, she ignored it. She was ill with morning sickness and missed him but was frustrated at his lack of contact. He tried again when he didn’t get a response.

 _Are you okay? We really need to talk_ , said the message.

Tessa again ignored it along with his calls, unable to deal with things, upset at his silence over the last 2 weeks.

 _I’m so sorry, T. I deserve your anger. Are you going to throw away 32 years of friendship over this? I really need to talk to you,_ said the next message.

She considered his words, knowing he had a point. He then called straight after the message and she sighed before answering it.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hi. I know you’re upset but I need to see you. I’m in town,” said Scott.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” said Tessa.

“I really need to talk to you,” said Scott.

“Fine. Tomorrow?” asked Tessa.

“No. Today if possible,” said Scott.

“I’m busy today, I have work,” said Tessa.

“Okay. I’ll see you when you’re free,” said Scott.

They hung up, both upset. Scott desperately needed to talk to her. The more he’d thought about it, the more he changed his mind. He wanted the baby too. He knew it would change their lives and schedules and like her, had realised they could get a nanny if need be. He hoped she hadn’t terminated, he hated that his initial reaction had been negative but he’d had a lot to consider. His work and travel simply wasn’t conducive to settling down and having a family. He couldn’t deny though that the thought of having a child with Tessa was not entirely unpleasant. A child that was half her could only be amazing.

He called her work, finding out her schedule and showed up to see her unannounced. Tessa was in the studio with some students, going over choreography for their next competition. Scott walked into the room and took a seat at the back. All of her students gasped, seeing who it was. Scott was so well-known in their world, she knew they probably all secretly dreamed of having something choreographed by Scott.

Tessa narrowed her eyes at him but knew that she’d have to talk to him.

“Take a break, see you in 15 minutes,” said Tessa.

The students all filed out of the room, saying timid hellos to Scott on the way out. He grinned at them, friendly as always as he asked them about their training and they all stared at him, their eyes wide. They were clearly surprised that he was so friendly and down to earth. Scott was not one to be cocky about the position he held. The girls nudged each other, giggling as they exited, and Tessa smirked. She knew the effect Scott had on the female population. Probably the male population too now that she thought about it. She nearly laughed, Scott would blush if he knew the thoughts running through her mind.

“What are you doing here?” asked Tessa. She stood there in her Adidas workout gear, hair in a messy top bun, her face pale and clear of make-up. She crossed her arms as she looked at him.

“I came to talk to you. This is important, it can’t wait,” said Scott apologetically.

“So talk,” said Tessa, frustrated.

“Uh, have you?” began Scott. Tessa cut him off.

“You have the right to an opinion about this as the father…but no. I can’t do it,” said Tessa, upset that this was what he wanted to ask her.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. The relief flooded through his whole body and he visibly relaxed.

“Good. I…I don’t want you to. I’ve thought about it and I want us to keep the baby. I know it changes everything, I know everything will be hard but it’s you. And if I was to do this with anyone, who better than my best friend?” he said, his gaze soft as he looked at her.

Tessa was surprised at his change of mind. She studied him and saw he was completely serious.

“I’m a bit scared I’ll get attached to the idea though and it actually is not mine,” admitted Scott.

“It’s too long, Scott. I told you the truth. So fortunately or unfortunately for you, you are the only possibility,” said Tessa. “You can get a DNA test if you want.”

Scott considered her words for a moment before shaking his head. “That isn’t necessary. Uh, can I hug you?” he asked.

“I’m still mad at you. You ignored this for weeks. We’re not 20 year old kids. The issue won’t go away if you ignore it,” said Tessa.

“I am so sorry. I just needed to get my thoughts in order, to process something so huge for us. Then when I finally realised what I wanted, you wouldn’t take my calls. I’m sorry. I was terrified you’d done what I’d asked you to. I needed to see you to tell you that I want this. I want to do this with you,” said Scott.

Tessa felt her anger fade, she understood it would have rocked what he knew as his life and there was the other issue of why it had happened in the first place that they’d both swept under the rug. That needed to be out in the open too. She nodded emotionally and he pulled her into a gentle hug, kissing her cheek.

“I’m sorry for reacting the way I did. It was a shock and I’m so sorry,” said Scott into her ear.

“I know, it’s okay. It’s a huge thing for both of us and at our age it just changes things…a lot. Neither of us wanted this but that isn’t the baby’s fault. I don’t want our child to feel unwanted,” said Tessa.

“Not the baby’s fault at all. We can do this. We can get a nanny if we want to preserve our schedules,” said Scott.

“Yes, we can do that,” said Tessa.

“Have you been sick?” he asked.

“It’s been horrible,” said Tessa.

“I’m sorry,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

"It's all part of it," said Tessa dryly.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Can we go somewhere? Please? There’s more I want to say,” said Scott.

“I need to finish up here first if you don’t mind waiting,” said Tessa.

“I don’t mind,” said Scott immediately.

Tessa nodded, glancing at the time.

"They'll be back soon. You can have a seat where you were, they'll be distracted by you though," she teased.

"I aim to distract," joked Scott.

“Can I bring you anything? Are you okay?” he fretted, upset to see how pale she was.

“I’m fine, thank you though,” said Tessa.

"Okay, I'll go sit," said Scott.

They heard footsteps and Scott squeezed Tessa's hand before striding over to the back of the room and sitting down.

She resumed the class and he watched her work with the students proudly. He was glad for the distraction, he knew he had to have the courage now to tell her more about his feelings. He just wasn't sure how his revelation would be received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek of Chapter 5:
> 
> “Something happened. Something I would not have thought was possible after all these years. I am so sorry to put this on you now, you don’t even need to respond if you don’t want to,” said Tessa.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These things don't just happen without a reason. It's time for Tessa and Scott to talk about why it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments, keep them coming. Thanks so much and read on for more!

After Tessa wrapped up the session, Scott joined her as she got ready to go home.

“I live in a different apartment now,” she said quietly as they walked downstairs.

“Oh…uh, is it okay? Is it in a good area?” asked Scott.

“It’s nice,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Safe?” asked Scott.

“I haven’t seen any unsavoury characters about,” said Tessa, laughing.

Scott chuckled. “Well, tell me if you do.”

“Do you want to go there?” asked Tessa.

“Sure,” said Scott. “I’d like to see it. I expect a full tour.”

Tessa smiled and they headed down to where Scott had parked. Tessa had taken public transport to work that day so they got in and Tessa directed him to her new place.

“Nice,” said Scott as they pulled up in front of a modern apartment building.

“I thought you’d approve,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I am literally 5 minutes from you here,” said Scott.

“Yeah, your place is close,” said Tessa.

They parked and got out, Scott taking Tessa’s gym bag, as he always did. He’d been carrying her gym bags for years. She unlocked when they got to her floor and Scott looked around interestedly.

It was sparsely decorated, it was still a work in progress for Tessa but it was already quintessentially her. Clean lines, white with splashes of colour here and there.

“I still have some work to do,” said Tessa as she gestured around.

“It looks great, T,” said Scott.

“Sooo…” he didn’t voice the question, merely looking at her apologetically.

“I’m getting a divorce,” said Tessa. “We already put the initial paperwork in.”

Scott nodded. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s been over for awhile already, we just hadn’t made it official,” said Tessa.

Scott bit his lip, looking at the ground for a moment. He still felt guilt over it, he’d always got along well with Peter after all. It was only recently that the haze of jealousy had him desperately hoping that her marriage was over.

They sat down in the living room, a bit shy as they looked at each other.

“Do you mind if we order in for dinner? I don’t have much I can offer you, I haven’t had much of an appetite,” said Tessa apologetically.

“T…I don’t mind. I’m worried about you,” said Scott.

“It’s okay, I’m okay,” said Tessa softly, looking down at her lap.

“You’re not, I know you’re not,” said Scott.

He reached for her hand, squeezing it.

“This is…scary,” admitted Tessa, looking up at him.

“I am going to be responsible for keeping our baby alive, healthy and taken care of,” she said, starting to become tearful. “My body’s been taken over and I’m so sick all the time…”

Scott caressed her cheek, wiping away tears.

“I am so sorry,” said Scott. “It’s a lot and I’m scared too but I’m more worried about you. This is going to be much harder on you, you have to do so much.”

“I know and it terrifies me. How the heck do I even give birth?” asked Tessa, looking horrified.

“Hey, that’s the last bit. One day at a time. Let’s focus on keeping you happy and healthy first,” said Scott, soothingly.

Tessa nodded, wiping some more tears away.

“You really decided it was worth it…for me?” he asked quietly.

Tessa looked at him, holding his gaze. She looked into the hazel pools, eyes she knew better than her own after so many years. She nodded, more tears running down her cheeks.

“Women look for a good man to have kids with, right? Someone they can depend on, who’d make a great dad. I know neither of us has any clue what we’re doing and we didn’t plan for this but who better than you? I know you’ll always be there for me. And for our child,” said Tessa.

Scott looked at her emotionally before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I’ll always be there for you, and the baby. I am always going to be here,” said Scott into her neck as he held her close.

“So I guess our lives are turning upside down,” murmured Tessa as they parted.

“Yeah. But are you okay, T? I am not satisfied yet that you are. I don’t know how to make this better,” said Scott.

“I don’t know. I’m scared, I’m sick of feeling sick and I have a long way to go. It’s a lot to deal with,” said Tessa.

“It is a lot and you amaze me. You’re so brave, Tess,” he said, stroking her hair.

“I need to talk to you…there’s still so much we haven’t said…” said Tessa, looking unsure. “I need to understand where we are.”

“I want that too,” said Scott. “I have so much I want to say to you.”

He took her hand, squeezing it and not letting go. “No matter what, I’ll always be there for you, I’ll always be your best friend,” he said, his eyes on hers.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa. “I hope you will be…even after you hear this,” she added quietly.

“Hear what?” asked Scott.

“The why. I should start,” said Tessa nervously.

Scott was uncomfortable but tried to focus on her words rather than his nerves.

“Something happened. Something I would not have thought was possible after all these years. I’m sorry to put this on you now, you don’t even need to respond if you don’t want to,” said Tessa, stopping.

He nodded, indicating for her to keep going.

“I realised something was happening when I found it so hard to say goodbye to you lately. It’s not like me to get all emotional but I did, every time it ended in tears. Because I’ve been missing you a lot, more than a platonic friend misses a platonic friend. Because somehow I…I fell in love,” said Tessa.

Scott stared at her, his mouth dropping open. She couldn’t blame him for being shocked, she knew it was a lot to take in.

“I don’t know why or how, I just know how I feel and I get it’s all messed up. I’m in love with you, after so many years. I’ve gone over it in my head, I’ve tried to make sense of it but the only thing I know is that I love you. I’m sorry,” said Tessa. She’d said it all rather quickly from nerves but she was blushing profusely and terrified of his response.

Scott was still staring at her, amazed at what he was hearing. He struggled to make his mouth form words and it broke his heart to see Tessa become tearful again. He knew he had to speak and she’d likely be just as surprised about what he had to say.

“Don’t be sorry. Uh…something happened to me too…I’m in love with you. I hadn’t realised, not until that moment that I couldn’t have stopped because I didn’t want to. Because deep down I loved you and I hadn’t realised how much," he said.

Tessa gasped, her hand over her mouth in shock, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I don’t know why it happened now either, I don’t know how to make sense of it. It’s just there. I love you. You’re everything to me, absolutely everything and no matter what, I will always be by your side,” said Scott.

Tessa was staring at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She didn’t seem able to speak, breaking down further and lowering her head, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

“T…” he said softly, lifting her chin to see her face.

Tessa fell against him, her arms tightening around him, crying into his shirt. He could do nothing but let her cry, letting her know it was okay, rubbing her back soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” she hiccupped, moving slightly. “I’ve wet your shirt.”

“It’s okay, it’s just tears. It will dry, I don’t mind,” said Scott softly.

“We’ve wasted so much time,” said Tessa sadly. “A lifetime.”

“No, we still have time. Lots,” said Scott.

“It’s not even right to be with you yet…it’s not right,” said Tessa quietly.

“I know. I know it isn’t. I’m here, I’ll be waiting,” said Scott, kissing her temple. “Are you sure, T?” he asked.

“Sure about what?” she asked.

“This, us. Me,” said Scott. “Are you sure? I mean, you said things in your marriage weren’t good, are you sure it’s not just that? I don’t know, a rebound, because I’m here and you think I’m a good guy?” asked Scott, carefully. He didn’t want to make her angry, he just didn’t want to open himself up to this amazing possibility, only to realise they weren’t on the same page.

“That’s a fair question,” said Tessa, her eyes on his. “It’s not that and no offence, but I wouldn’t ‘rebound’ with you. You're too important to me. I am not here for just a casual fling. This happened because I love you and I didn’t control myself."

“None taken,” laughed Scott. “I’m glad, I just needed to ask I guess, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I don’t want you having doubts. Do you think we need to talk to someone first? Get anything else out in the open?” asked Tessa.

“I can’t imagine that therapy session, we kind of royally screwed up here. I just want you to be able to tell me anything,” said Scott.

“We’re still best friends, you’ll always be my best friend,” said Tessa.

"You'll always be my best friend too," said Scott.

“You know that night…” he began, a bit shy.

“Yeah,” said Tessa, raising her eyebrows.

“Best night of my life even though I knew it wasn’t the right thing to do,” said Scott, a blush creeping into his cheeks and down to his neck.

“Best night of my life,” said Tessa softly. “I’d like to have another…this time without the alcohol,” she added, blushing.

“I’d really like that too,” grinned Scott, caressing her cheek.

“We apparently make babies extremely quickly,” quipped Scott, winking.

“I’ll say,” smiled Tessa.

“I don’t know what to say about that…I didn’t mean to put you into this position. I was on birth control,” she said.

“It’s okay, we fell into that small percentage. I guess everything aligned for us to have to face this,” said Scott. “It just sucks that I can’t be with you yet.”

“We should wait,” agreed Tessa. “Not that we waited to do what we did…”

“No, but I don’t want to make things worse for you. I mean…they’ll look at you and blame you but I’m at fault too,” said Scott.

“They?” asked Tessa.

“The courts,” said Scott.

“It’s amicable though, we’re not fighting over anything. I moved out, I don’t want anything, I did enough I think,” said Tessa.

“I don’t want to think about him with you. Which I get is stupid, after all these years,” said Scott quietly.

“It’s been over for awhile, Scott. Months, we dated it back around 4 months,” said Tessa.

“I get it was basically over already…I don’t know. It’s stupid to be jealous,” said Scott.

“Especially when I have eyes only for you,” said Tessa with a soft smile, running her fingers through his hair.

“How about you? Any girlfriends to tell me about?” asked Tessa, narrowing her eyes at him.

“No,” said Scott with a smile.

“Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?” she asked.

“No,” laughed Scott. “I’ve been thinking about you since that night.”

Tessa blushed. “Same for me. I’ve been thinking about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Tessa needs to adjust to the big change happening in her life and she and Scott try to work out the logistics of their relationship.


	6. Making changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do we be together though? Realistically,” said Scott.
> 
> “We have to put up with the same distance again, don’t we? Like a long-distance relationship,” said Tessa, her green eyes troubled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your interest, comments and kudos! Enjoy this new chapter!

After having dinner that Tessa only picked at and sitting together to watch a movie, Scott glanced at the time.

“I should be letting you rest, T,” he said, apologetic as he looked down at her, resting her head against his shoulder.

It wasn’t even unusual for them and Scott had to mentally kick himself. All those years as friends, and cuddling with her was their normal. She’d often end up leaning against his chest as they watched a movie and he’d wrap his arms around her. And neither of them thought there was something wrong with that. He wondered if they’d both been very obstinate or just blind. Now, he dropped a kiss onto her hair and Tessa tiredly moved out of his embrace.

“I got sleepy, sorry,” she said.

“You need to rest,” he said.

Tessa hid a yawn behind her hand and Scott smiled at her.

“You are so cute when you’re sleepy,” he said.

Tessa chuckled. “Thanks.”

She kissed his cheek, lingering slightly. “I suppose you need to go,” she said.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“See you tomorrow,” said Tessa.

He got up and she got up too, joining him by the door.

“Have breakfast with me tomorrow?” he asked.

“Morning sickness is worse in the morning, I can’t really manage much,” said Tessa.

“Oh, I’m an idiot. I’ll come by and be with you tomorrow okay, you don’t need to go through anything on your own,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I’ll look terrible and you’ll stop loving me,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“That’s possible, eh?” he said, shaking his head.

Tessa smiled, hugging him and then pulled away.

“Good night, see you in the morning,” she said.

“See you then. Sleep well,” he said. “Love you.”

“I love you,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

Scott gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek before pulling away with some difficulty.

“Bye,” he said, opening the door.

“Bye,” said Tessa.

He winked at her and then left, Tessa closing the door and leaning against it. How they’d managed to refrain from kissing each other she didn’t know, but it was extremely difficult.

 

The following morning, her doorbell rang early and she trudged to the door, still wearing pyjamas, and looked out of the peephole. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make herself look presentable.

“Hey Scott,” said Tessa, opening the door.

“Hey beautiful,” said Scott, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “I knew if I came early enough I might be lucky enough to catch you in your pyjamas,” he teased, taking her in.

Tessa chuckled, a blush in her cheeks. Her face was pale, her long hair loose and her pyjama shorts sat low on her waist, giving him a view of her strong, lean legs and a hint of soft skin beneath the singlet top she wore which didn’t completely cover her waist. For some reason that sliver of skin made him want to touch her and he reached out, his fingers gentle as they found her waist and softly caressed the skin there before laying his palm flat on her stomach.

Tessa enjoyed his soft caress and was surprised when he lay his hand on her stomach. Somehow it made their current situation very real. She looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers. He leaned closer, it somehow seemed natural to capture her lips with his. She was surprised for just a moment, before she melted against him, his kiss soft and slow, taking his time to explore her mouth. One hand caressed her cheek, while the other pulled her closer and she threaded her fingers into his hair.

“Uh…should I apologize?” he asked softly, as they finally parted.

“No…no, you shouldn’t,” managed Tessa breathlessly.

“I didn’t follow the rules,” he murmured, kissing her lips again softly.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I just…I wanted to kiss you,” said Scott, kissing her hand.

“And I wanted to kiss you,” said Tessa. “Please…that was…incredible, don’t feel guilty,” she added.

Scott smiled at her. “Best kiss ever,” he said.

“It was the best,” agreed Tessa, blushing.

“But did we do something wrong again?” he fretted.

“Would you stop being dramatic and kiss me?” said Tessa with a smile.

“Your wish is my command,” said Scott eagerly.

Tessa grinned as Scott captured her lips with his, pulling her closer. He picked her up without breaking the kiss and sat down on the couch, Tessa in his arms.

When he started to feel like it was getting out of hand, he gently started to pull away. Tessa felt the same and moved slightly so she wasn’t pressed as close to him. Scott pulled her legs across his lap, still wanting her close and she snuggled against him, Scott gently stroking her legs. He squeezed her calf gently.

“How did we miss all this? I feel like I’ve completely missed all the signs, everything. I should have married you when we were young,” said Scott quietly.

“We didn’t realise,” said Tessa. “And it feels so stupid now that we didn’t.”

“How do we be together though? Realistically,” said Scott.

“We have to put up with the same distance again, don’t we? Like a long-distance relationship,” said Tessa, her green eyes troubled.

Scott let out a breath. “How can we make this work? I am away in Europe so much, you travel for work too,” he said.

“I am in Toronto more than you are though,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, you are. And I do have a place here, I work here sometimes too, but most of the time I’m not,” said Scott, frustrated.

Tessa swallowed uncomfortably, knowing they had many separations ahead of them.

“I love you, Tess. I can’t spend months away from you,” said Scott.

“I love you. I don’t want to spend months away from you either,” said Tessa.

“And I can’t leave you to deal with this pregnancy alone. You’ll need support and I intend to be there for you,” said Scott.

“You can’t do that, Scott. You know you can’t,” said Tessa gently. “You have commitments outside of Toronto.”

“Are they more important than you?” he asked her.

“Scott…you are in high demand everywhere. You can’t turn your career upside down too. Not for me. I won’t let you,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Let me make one thing clear to you, Tess. Never have I wanted to actually settle down or met someone I particularly wanted to marry. Now that we’ve worked out we love each other…I want to marry you, I want that life. I know I can’t yet, I know I’ll need to wait…for obvious reasons, but when you’re ready, I want that,” said Scott, turning red as he told her his thoughts.

Tessa stared at him. “Who are you and what have you done with Scott?” she asked with a smirk. “I thought the bachelor life suited you – all the women?”

“I am not some kind of playboy,” said Scott.

“I didn’t mean you were, I know you’re not. You’re pretty settled when you have a girlfriend, but I know you weren’t serious about…I don’t know, any of them?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, that’s not an unfair assessment. I like being able to take a job in Europe at a moment’s notice,” said Scott. “I did love a few of them but not in a serious, ready for marriage, would change my life for them, kind of way.”

Tessa nodded, biting her lip. “You’re talking about a pretty big change though,” she reminded him.

“I only need one woman and I’m willing to do many things for her,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“And that woman is?” asked Tessa with a smile.

“You,” he said, his smile soft as he looked at her.

“You love me that much?” asked Tessa, emotional.

Scott nodded. “I’m crazy about you Ms Virtue.”

“And I’m crazy about you. I love you,” said Tessa, kissing his lips softly.

“Don’t make any drastic decisions about work, please,” she added. “Let’s sit down and look at our calendars and bookings and see what we have to work with and if anything can be changed.”

“When are you due back in Spain?” she asked.

“A week from now,” said Scott.

“And this week, who are you working with?” asked Tessa.

“I’m at the Academy with you actually. They asked me to consult regarding the Christmas production,” he said.

“I’ve missed some Academy gossip clearly,” laughed Tessa.

“It was a last minute thing. I said I had a week off before returning to Spain and they filled it,” said Scott.

“I wish we both had a week off…how long are you in Spain for after that?” asked Tessa.

“A month,” said Scott quietly.

“What can we do?” sighed Tessa. “I guess you’re not really missing anything, I’ll probably still just be sick.”

“I’m missing you, T. I can’t let you go through this on your own. You didn’t want this or plan for this, I am not leaving you on your own. We’ll deal with this together,” said Scott.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” said Tessa, touched.

“I do now that you’ve told me,” teased Scott, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Tessa kissed his lips softly. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott. “It still amazes me to hear that,” he added, breaking into a smile.

“Me too,” grinned Tessa.

She grimaced suddenly, her already pale face even whiter. Scott looked at her with concern.

“T,” he said.

“Ugh, the nausea,” said Tessa, taking a few deep breaths to try to breathe through it.

“Please no, please no, please no,” she muttered, trying to avoid the inevitable.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, looking at Scott before bolting up and running to the bathroom.

Scott followed her, grabbing her hair and pulling it back as she started vomiting.

He soothingly stroked her back with the other hand and when Tessa finally sat back, she looked horrified.

“You shouldn’t see me like this,” she managed, trying to avoid his gaze.

Scott rolled his eyes, getting up and wetting a face towel, bringing it back to wipe it over her clammy skin as he sat down again beside her.

“Why? Should I run at the first sign that you’re sick? When I love you?” he asked. “I’ve been with you before, this isn’t the first time,” he added.

“We were 21,” mumbled Tessa, though she smiled. “And you were wonderful and looked after me when I couldn’t hold my liquor,” she said with a chuckle.

Scott smiled. “I would always look after you,” he said, kissing her cheek.

Tessa smiled at him and leaned back against the wall, Scott gently wiping her face.

“You’ve looked after me numerous times when I’ve had the man flu,” Scott reminded her.

“I have,” smiled Tessa. “You’re an adorable patient, even when you’re whining.”

Scott laughed, kissing her temple. “How do you feel?” he asked.

“Nauseated. I think it’s over, not sure yet. That’s why I am staying here for now,” said Tessa.

“Okay, do you need some water?” he asked.

“Not right now, but thank you,” said Tessa.

Scott settled on the wall next to her, wrapping his arm around her and Tessa lay her head against his shoulder.

“So close to having a vomit-free morning. Being pregnant truly sucks,” said Tessa.

Scott pressed a kiss into her hair, squeezing her tighter.

“I’m sorry, you’re going through all this and it’s my fault,” said Scott.

“It takes two, Scott,” said Tessa, looking up at him. “This is on both of us.”

“I know, I still hate that you’re so sick, I wish I could make it better,” said Scott.

“You make it better by being here, even if I wish you hadn’t seen me like this,” said Tessa.

“I’m glad, and never worry. I can’t be fazed by anything. This is hard on you, and I just want to be here for you and look after you,” said Scott.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa, looking up at him.

“I think it’s over,” she said after a few more minutes.

Scott helped her up and she went over to the sink, washing her face and brushing her teeth several times, trying to feel more normal.

“I look so pale,” she complained.

“You are pale but you’re still the most beautiful woman in the entire world,” said Scott.

Tessa chuckled, shaking her head with a smile.

“And if there’s aliens out there, you’re more beautiful than them too,” he added, trying to make her laugh.

Tessa laughed. “I love you, you goof.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Come get some rest,” he said, taking her hand.

 Tessa lay down on her bed, Scott sitting down beside her, stroking her hair.

“Do you need anything?” he asked.

“I’m okay for now,” said Tessa.

“Okay. Can you sleep?” he asked.

“Not tired, I just feel sick,” said Tessa.

Scott settled on the bed next to her, patting his lap with a smile. Tessa grinned, settling her head on his lap and he put both hands into her silky hair, stroking through it softly.

“This doesn’t suck as much when you’re here,” murmured Tessa, looking up at him.

“You’ve already done enough on your own, I should have been here from the first moment,” said Scott. “I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s okay, we both needed to think about what we wanted. You’re here now,” said Tessa.

Scott bent to kiss her forehead, his hands continuing to stroke through her hair. He concentrated for a few moments, grasping her hair and putting it into a loose plait before taking it out and starting again.

“I don’t want to leave you,” he said softly. “I don’t want to be away from you. You’re going through so much.”

“I’m not letting you put your career aside for me. Forget that, Scott,” said Tessa.

Scott looked crest-fallen at her response and she quickly reached for his arm, stroking his skin.

“I don’t want you to go either. The idea of not being able to have you here, see you, touch you…it sounds so hard,” she said.

“But you do want me to go,” said Scott, his hand continually stroking her hair.

“I don’t, but I know you have to. I need to deal with that and sweetie, you have to too. We can choose our projects so that we’re not constantly far apart in future but your contracts now you have to honour,” said Tessa.

“I know that I do, it just sucks, T. I don’t suppose you can come with me?” he asked.

Tessa thought about it, going quiet. “My shows?” she asked.

“I don’t want you to give anything up for me either,” said Scott. “I won’t let you, not unless you physically can’t. In which case you need to take care of yourself first.”

“Well, I’ve had to reschedule a few already which I hated doing but not much I can do if I can’t perform. I have one tomorrow night, will you come?” she asked.

“Can I get a ticket?” he asked, smiling at her.

“Oh. I should probably check,” said Tessa, looking thoughtful.

“It might be sold out?” he asked, disappointed.

“I might have some sway, leave it with me,” said Tessa.

“Okay. Are you going to be well enough?” he asked.

“I have to be,” said Tessa determinedly.

 

The following day, Tessa rehearsed and Scott consulted with the Director of the Academy about the Christmas production. He casually mentioned he was hoping to be able to spend more time in Canada in the following months, putting the feelers out for opportunities to arise for him to do that.

He grinned as he met Tessa for a light lunch and she beamed, looking tired but happy.

“You should go get some rest for tonight,” said Scott.

“I will, I’ll head home soon,” said Tessa.

“I have to be here until 3, but then I can join you,” said Scott.

“Okay, come over,” said Tessa.

“I will,” murmured Scott, squeezing her hand.

Later that afternoon, Scott went to her apartment and she let him in with a smile.

“Hi gorgeous,” he said, kissing her lips softly.

Tessa smiled, shaking her head at the new nickname.

“Hi yourself, handsome,” she responded.

Scott rolled his eyes, grinning.

“Were you napping?” he asked, indicating to her pyjamas.

Tessa nodded, taking his hand. “I’m so tired, mind if I nap a bit longer?” she asked.

“Sleep, T. You need it, I’d never mind,” said Scott.

“Can I cuddle with you?” asked Tessa hopefully.

Scott grinned at her expression and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

“I’d love that,” he said.

He settled onto her bed with her and Tessa snuggled against his chest, getting comfortable. He kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her, marvelling at how it felt to hold her.

She soon fell asleep and he watched her for a few moments. He loved to look at her, her face relaxed as she slept, her long eyelashes against her cheeks, her gentle breaths.

He had so much love for her, it felt like he could burst. It was an interesting feeling, like the floodgates had been opened now that he’d realized his feelings. He hated that they’d missed so much time together but hoped that now that they knew, they could try to make up for it.

He did some work on his phone, planning out choreography while Tessa slept, his hand often finding its way into her hair, sliding his fingers through gently.

“You like the hair,” mumbled Tessa sleepily, as she woke to the feeling of Scott stroking her hair.

“I love the hair. Do you mind?” smiled Scott, looking down at her.

Tessa smiled. “No, I love when you play with it.”

“Good,” said Scott, continuing. “Sorry if I’m messing it up,” he said.

“You’re not, don’t worry,” said Tessa with a smile, relaxed as he stroked through her hair.

She grabbed his hand to look at the watch on his wrist and sighed.

“I have to get ready soon,” she said.

“Can I come with you?” he asked. “I’ll cheer for you from backstage if I have to.”

Tessa chuckled. “I know you would,” she said, sitting up and running her hands through her hair to neaten it.

“I’ve got a ticket for you actually, I got an email just before you came over. It’s sold out, but they put a spare chair in for you,” said Tessa.

“Is this chair in the front row so I can admire you from the best vantage point?” he asked.

“You want the ticket or not?” asked Tessa with a laugh.

“I want it of course,” said Scott with a smile.

“It’s in a corner, beside the front row. Sorry,” said Tessa.

“I’d take anything, I’d watch you from the back row, Ms Virtue,” said Scott proudly.

Tessa grinned. “I’ll go get ready and then head to the venue early to warm up.”

“Are you planning to eat anything at all?” he asked.

“I’ll have a smoothie before I go,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” said Scott.

“You hungry?” she asked.

“No, I’m fine. I just…you haven’t been eating much,” said Scott quietly.

“I know…I just can’t handle it right now,” said Tessa.

“Because you’re not feeling well?” he probed.

Tessa studied him. “Yes, because I’m not feeling well. Why?”

“Because I worry about you,” he said.

Tessa could tell that wasn’t all, knowing him as well as she did, and she merely raised her eyebrows, looking at him expectantly. He cracked, just as she knew he would.

“Okay, okay. Because the last time I saw you eat so little…you were 17 and hiding the fact you weren’t eating,” said Scott quickly.

“I was 17 and yes, I had food issues. You helped me though, so did my parents, I got better,” said Tessa.

“I know, you did. I just haven’t seen you eat so little since then,” said Scott.

“I know, it’s just the nausea, Scott, I can’t really handle too much at the moment,” she said.

“We need to find something that you can have though, you need your energy for shows,” said Scott.

“I feel like a nice smoothie,” said Tessa. “Want one?” she added.

“Sure,” he said.

“I’m not anorexic, Scott,” she said. “I’m not 17, I enjoy food, thank you very much.”

“Oh, you can eat, I know you can,” teased Scott. “I guess I’m not used to seeing you not eat much…not since then.”

“I’m trying, I probably need to check with the doctor, do a bit of research and see what might help this nausea,” said Tessa.

“That’s a good plan,” agreed Scott, kissing her cheek.

“Let’s go make smoothies,” said Tessa, getting up from the bed and pulling on his hand.

“Let’s go,” agreed Scott.

 

Scott was once again easily heard above the crowd’s clapping and cheering as he beamed, standing for her and cheering loudly. He was entranced during the show, carefully watching her movements and she had to tell herself not to focus only on him. She focused on the character she portrayed, on the music, on the audience and sometimes on Scott. Her eyes strayed to him often and his gaze was always on her.

“I’m so proud I could burst!” he exclaimed as he found her backstage, picking her up in an excited hug and spinning her.

Tessa giggled, enjoying his excitement.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. “But please don’t burst, I need you around,” she teased.

“Got it,” he grinned.

“I love you, I’m so proud of you!” he said, kissing her cheek.

Tessa grinned. “I love you, you’re the best. I always know I have your support.”

“Biggest Tessa Virtue fanboy right here,” said Scott, pointing at himself with a proud grin.

Tessa laughed, pushing him as she tried to control her laughter.

“Well I am the leader of the Scott Moir fan club so I guess we’re even,” she said.

“Are you now?” he said with a laugh.

“We hold meetings, have a secret handshake and we have badges with your face on them,” she nodded, solemnly.

Scott couldn’t keep a straight face, snorting with laughter.

“Okay, that’s quite a fan club you have there,” said Scott. “You didn’t teach them some of our secret handshakes?” he asked, mock offended.

“No, ours are safe,” grinned Tessa.

He held out a hand, keen on testing her, and she bit her lip, hoping she’d remember. It had been awhile since they’d last tried to do one of their secret handshakes.

Soon she was giggling as they went through the complicated hand movements they’d come up with as kids, ending with a pinkie promise and twirl on the spot.

“I can’t believe I remembered that,” said Scott, chuckling.

“Me too,” said Tessa, still giggling.

She hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

“Will you come over?” she asked.

“Of course,” said Scott. “I love spending time with you.”

 

At Tessa’s apartment they settled on the couch, made some toasted sandwiches and snacked on those while watching some television, before Tessa got ready for bed, joining Scott on the couch once more.

“You want me to go so you can get some rest?” he asked.

Tessa shook her head, snuggling against him.

“No?” he asked, kissing her temple.

“Not yet, you can stay even,” said Tessa moving to look at him.

Scott caressed her cheek. “There’s something I really want to do,” he murmured.

“What’s that?” asked Tessa.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, shy and hopeful at once.

Tessa blushed lightly, nodding.

Scott needed no other invitation, capturing her lips with his. Her soft sigh as she pulled him even closer made him smile and soon one kiss had turned into many and they were laying back on the couch. Tessa tugged gently on his hair as he kissed her, and his hands alternatively caressed her cheek, her hair and skimmed down her body.

The heat of their kisses had her needing more, there was an ache for him in her body that she needed to soothe. Scott didn’t appear to want to part from her lips, there were only brief moments between kisses which left her breathless. She ran her fingers through his hair, a moan escaping her as his fingers reached beneath her shirt. He gently squeezed her breast, his hand trailing down her abdomen and suddenly…he’d stopped. She opened her eyes, lips swollen from their kisses, seeing Scott had moved away, looking guilty.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I’m sorry…that got out…uh, out of hand,” said Scott, looking torn.

Tessa sat up with a sigh. “We didn’t need to stop,” she said quietly.

“But it isn’t right…” he said, trailing off.

He looked as though he wanted to continue right where he left off, his eyes dark with desire.

“Scott,” she breathed.

He caressed her cheek and she leaned forward to kiss him. He sighed against her lips, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and engaging in a delicious dance with hers. She pushed him down to a laying position again, settling on top of his body.

“We shouldn’t,” he whispered as they parted.

“But I need you,” said Tessa, her body filled with desire, a deep ache that needed to be soothed.

“You do?” he asked softly, his intense gaze making her need him even more.

“Yes,” she said, her voice breathless.

There was a palpable electricity between them as he looked at her, but he still looked unsure.

“T…I want you so much…but…we can’t…can we?” he asked, licking his lips subconsciously as he looked at her lips, his eyes trailing down her body.

Tessa sighed, her breath gently fanning across his face.

“Scott…if not, then you need to leave so I can…” Tessa trailed off.

“Leave? So you can…” he repeated, her insinuation not lost on him.

“I need you,” said Tessa, the heat hadn’t dissipated in the slightest. She needed him and she could tell…it was obvious, that he needed her.

“I need you so much. I’m here…you don’t need to…” he murmured, kissing her again.

Tessa smiled against his lips. “You are,” she whispered.


	7. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has to head back to Spain - they both need to cope with that separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you - as always.

“Oh wow,” murmured Scott, as Tessa snuggled into him, a satisfied smile on her face.

“I agree,” she murmured, kissing his chest.

“Tess, were we blind? Serious question here,” he asked, looking at her.

Tessa thought about it. “I don’t know. Maybe we were. I don’t like thinking about how much time we’ve wasted,” she said, biting her lip.

Scott kissed her tenderly. “It’s time we can make up for,” he assured her.

“So the non-alcohol fuelled version…huge fan,” he said, winking, trying to get her to smile.

Tessa chuckled, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “Me too. It was already amazing the first time and this was even better,” she said. “More amazing than I even knew was possible,” she added quietly.

“Same here, T. More amazing than I thought could be possible,” murmured Scott, caressing her cheek. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough.”

He kissed her cheek, lips moving across her skin and he reached his destination as he found the crook of her neck.

She hummed her pleasure as he left a kiss there, before settling into sucking a mark into her neck which she knew she’d need to try to cover. She didn’t know how many he’d already given her and didn’t care, leaning her head back to give him better access.

“You’re so beautiful, T,” he said, moving his kisses downwards.

“Says Mr gorgeous,” smiled Tessa. “You’re so romantic,” she sighed.

She moaned as he found his next destination, paying special attention to both her breasts.

 

The week passed in a whirlwind of meetings, workshops and late nights making love that often crept into the early mornings. They were a bit sleep deprived but it was worth it. Tessa’s mornings were often plagued with morning sickness but when she didn’t feel ill, she was in Scott’s arms enjoying his kisses and caresses.

 

“I’ll see you soon,” murmured Scott, trying to keep his emotions buried so that he could be strong for Tessa.

He looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears and he nearly lost it. He pulled her into his arms, closing his eyes against the emotion, taking those moments in her arms to get himself under control as she softly cried.

“I’ll call you every day, probably several times, I’ll be annoying, sorry,” he murmured as they parted.

Tessa nodded, unable to speak.

“How do I leave you when you’re crying? How, T?” he asked her quietly.

“Why am I the only one crying?” she asked tearfully.

“Because I have to be strong for you, T,” he said, a hint of emotion creeping into his voice before he masked it.

She studied him, seeing the mask he was trying to wear, to try to protect her. She saw his struggle and looked away quickly, a tear rolling down her cheek and landing on his hand as he held hers. He gently wiped it away, using the pads of his thumbs to try to wipe away the rest of her tears.

“I love you, please remember that,” he murmured, kissing her forehead.

“I will, I love you,” said Tessa, trying to get her emotions under control.

She didn’t want to make it harder for him and knew it would be hard for him to leave if she didn’t get a handle on her emotions.

“I’m just going to go wash my face,” she murmured.

Scott nodded, kissing her cheek and she disappeared into the bathroom.

She let herself cry a bit, running the water at the same time and then splashed water on her face, looking at herself in the mirror, determined to be stronger.

She re-entered the room and Scott knew immediately from the determination in her features that she was doing the same thing he was. He reached for her, and she sat down on his lap, hands threading into his hair as she nuzzled his cheek, placing a tender kiss there.

They’d agreed that to avoid an emotional and public farewell at the airport that Scott would leave from her apartment. So he was there with her, packed and ready, with the time before he needed to leave for the airport dwindling quickly.

“You’ll tell me when you’re sick,” he murmured. “Please. Just let me know how you are and take care of yourself. Try to eat small meals you can handle, rest up.”

“I know, I will, I’ll keep you right up to date,” she promised.

“Then we have an appointment when I get back, to see the baby,” he said.

Tessa nodded. “First ultrasound and I’m waiting for you to come back first.”

Scott smiled, stroking her hair. “I can’t wait to be back here with you.”

“I can’t wait either,” said Tessa. “I’ll see if I can get away, even if it’s just for a few days,” she promised.

“Thank you. I hope you can. I’ll be counting down the days,” he said.

“Me too,” smiled Tessa.

“You better go,” she said, glancing at the time.

Scott nodded, sighing. He kissed her, long and hard. He could never be ready for a last kiss, he needed to savour each moment. Tessa was lost in his kiss trying desperately not to cry, hold onto him, and not let go.

“I’ll miss you,” she murmured, on the verge of tears.

“I’ll miss you,” he said, kissing her forehead and both cheeks, needing to keep the sweetness of her skin on his lips.

Tessa struggled for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself and he rubbed her back in soothing motions. She nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his scent, wishing she could bottle it and keep it with her for the upcoming month apart.

“Hey, got any shirts you won’t miss for the next month?” he asked her softly.

“Why?” she asked him.

“So I can take it, I need something with me to hug when I need you,” said Scott with a soft smile.

Tessa nodded. “Will you give me a shirt?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said. “Take your pick,” he said, reaching over and opening his luggage.

“Are they all freshly laundered?” asked Tessa.

“Yes,” said Scott.

“I want this one,” said Tessa, grabbing the hem of the shirt he wore.

“This one?” he asked.

“The other ones won’t have your scent on them,” she said.

Scott smiled and immediately removed the shirt, handing it to her. She buried her nose in the material for a moment, grinning.

She watched his muscles ripple as he reached into his suitcase for another shirt to wear and tried not to get distracted. He put it on and she took his hand to find a shirt of hers for him to take. She opened the closet, but Scott wasn’t interested in those. He picked up the shirt she’d been wearing the night before from the chair where she’d left it. The scent of her perfume and just her, his Tessa, hit his nostrils.

“This one,” he said.

Tessa smiled. “Take it. I get it, you don’t want the laundered ones either.”

“No, it needs to smell like you,” he said.

Tessa smiled, holding onto his shirt and sniffing it one more time before leaving it on her side of the bed. Scott smiled and took her shirt, packing it on top of everything in his suitcase before zipping it up again and closing the lock.

Tessa was watching him. “Scott…I….” she stopped, unable to speak further.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her softly.

“I’ll miss you so much,” she said. “I love you.”

“I know,” said Scott. “I’ll miss you so much.”

“I better go, T. I’m making it harder on you being here still. I’ll see you soon,” he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

In one swift movement, he opened the door, rolled his suitcase outside and closed the door again, facing her.

Tessa looked ready to cry and he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he nuzzled her hair.

“I’ll ring you when I get to the hotel, okay,” he said.

Tessa nodded, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“I love you so much, don’t forget, not even for a moment,” she murmured.

“I won’t, I always know that,” said Scott. “I love you, you said you wouldn’t forget.”

“I won’t forget, I couldn’t,” smiled Tessa.

“Have a safe flight,” she said, pulling away.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Bye,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Bye, see you soon,” he said.

“See you soon,” echoed Tessa.

He kissed her lips, stroking her cheek and then with one final look at her he stepped outside, closing the door.

Tessa leaned against the door, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them away and went out onto the balcony, seeing Scott had got downstairs and was waiting for his Uber outside her building. The car then pulled up and Scott looked up, sensing her gaze. She blew him a kiss and he blew one back, placing his suitcase into the car and getting in. She watched the car until it disappeared.

Going back inside, she went into the bedroom, taking his shirt and holding it against her chest. She then caught sight of something on her dresser, curiously going over to see what it was.

It was a small wrapped gift, an envelope next to it with Scott’s familiar handwriting, _Open Me._ When he had managed to sneak that there without her noticing she didn’t know. She opened the paper carefully, finding a jewellery box covered in soft velvet.

Opening it, she found a delicate gold necklace with a beautiful heart shaped pendant adorned with diamonds. She gasped slightly, pulling it out of the box. It was stunning. She put it on, admiring it in the mirror and then reached for the card inside the envelope.

_I hope you wear this and think of me._

_I love you,_

_Scott_

A few more tears trickled down her cheeks and she got into bed, clutching his shirt, trying to sleep so she wouldn’t think about Scott leaving.

 

Scott entered his hotel room, looking around briefly and putting down his bag. Then sitting down on the bed, he broke down, letting out his sadness at leaving Tessa now that he was alone. It had never hurt so much to be away from her. He checked the time, wiping away tears and taking a few deep breaths so that Tessa would not hear the emotion in his voice when he called her.

“Scott,” she breathed quietly as she answered his call.

“Hi,” he said, taking a moment to just take in the sound of her voice.

“You got there okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he murmured, unable to speak much, he just needed to hear her.

“Scott, are you okay?” asked Tessa, sensing something in his silence.

“I…I just need to hear your voice right now,” he murmured. “Say anything, anything at all.”

“You’re the most talented choreographer the world has ever seen, and you will be amazing, just as you always are and although it’s hard to be apart, this is what you do. You’re creating something special there, don’t forget that,” said Tessa.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“I miss you. I hate this, I want to be right back in Toronto with you,” he said.

“I miss you,” said Tessa. “Hey…thank you. The necklace is so beautiful, it’s perfect. I’m wearing it right now, it’s my new favourite necklace,” she said.

Scott smiled. “I’m glad you like it, I bet it looks perfect on you.”

“Want to see?” she asked.

“Sure,” he said.

“Turn on your camera,” said Tessa.

“I…I can’t, just show me your beautiful face,” he said softly.

“Scott,” she murmured, hearing how emotional he was.

“I’m sorry, T,” he said, fighting back the emotion.

“Are you okay? You were so brave earlier,” said Tessa.

“It was all for you. I’m as okay as I can be I guess. I just miss you,” said Scott, emotionally.

“No tears?” asked Tessa.

“I can’t lie to you. Just don’t ask that question,” murmured Scott.

“I understand,” said Tessa softly.

“Just know that it took a lot of effort to stay as strong as I did. I just knew it would upset you more if I lost it,” said Scott.

“I can imagine it would have,” said Tessa.

“And I’m losing it on you now and I shouldn’t be,” he said, taking a few deep breaths and wiping away tears that had escaped.

“Scott,” said Tessa, turning on her camera.

She appeared on his screen, bright green eyes looking sad.

“You will get something to eat, you will get some rest and you will go to work in the morning and be amazing. I love you, I love you every minute, I’m here,” said Tessa.

“I know, I can do that, I will do all of that for you,” he said. “I love you so much.”

Tessa smiled at him, moving the camera and he saw she was wearing the necklace, it looked perfect against her skin just as he’d thought it would.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “It looks amazing on you.”

“Thank you, you chose well. You probably spent way too much though, Scott,” she said.

“You deserve the best,” said Scott.

“You’re so sweet,” said Tessa, smiling.

“Will you let me see you yet?” she asked.

Scott sighed. “Hang on.”

She heard him walk to the bathroom, put the phone down, turn the tap on and splash water onto his face.

“I still look like shit,” he said, putting down the towel after drying his face, peering into the mirror.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” replied Tessa.

He managed to smile, that was the Tessa he knew; taking charge, knowing he needed her to be the strong one now. He’d done his part to try to make things easier for her, but he was falling apart now and needed her. He sat back down, turning on the camera.

“Hi handsome,” said Tessa softly, smiling as his face appeared on her screen. “Are those sad eyes because of me?”

“Yeah,” said Scott, looking at her. “I’m sorry, T,” he said.

“For what?” she asked.

“Because I couldn’t stay strong, I shouldn’t be worrying you right now,” he said.

“Stop apologizing. Never apologize. It’s hard, it’s horrible being away from you,” said Tessa, emotion creeping into her voice. She took a moment and continued.

“I love you, you know that. I’ll see you soon. I want you to get settled in there now, unpack and just relax,” said Tessa.

“Okay,” he said.

“You know there’s a part of you here with me right now, don’t you?” murmured Tessa.

She moved the camera, panning down to her stomach and placing her hand there.

Scott nodded, realizing she was right. “You really do have that,” he murmured with a smile.

“I do,” said Tessa.

“Get some room service and rest up, please? For me?” continued Tessa.

“I will, I love you,” said Scott.

“Smile for me please?” she asked.

Scott grinned at her, shaking his head at her request and Tessa broke into a smile.

“Thank you,” said Tessa. “Goodnight, sleep well.”

“You too, it’s still afternoon for you but get some sleep tonight and make sure you eat something,” he said.

“I will,” said Tessa.

“Tell all those Spanish women who will no doubt think you’re totally hot that you’re extremely taken, and I will come and kick their asses if they so much as look at you,” said Tessa, winking at him.

Her teasing worked, he laughed.

“I am very much taken,” he said. “No ass kicking allowed, you take care of yourself okay.”

“I will, talk to you tomorrow,” said Tessa.

“Okay, goodnight beautiful,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, good night. Go be amazing tomorrow and we’ll talk again,” said Tessa.

“I will, bye,” he said.

They both disconnected the call and Tessa sighed, wanting so much to comfort him. She’d managed to hang onto her emotions…just, so she could now be strong for him.

Scott did as she said, he unpacked, taking out her shirt and burying his nose in it, inhaling her scent that would now reside in Madrid with him. He ordered room service and ate it all, before getting ready for bed. He settled under the covers, Tessa’s shirt beside him, the flight and emotions of the day taking their toll. He fell asleep and woke in the morning, reaching for Tessa before remembering where he was.

“Damn,” he muttered.

Regardless, he got up and got ready, having some breakfast from the café downstairs and heading to work. He knew Tessa would want him to go about as normal and not dwell on missing her too much. He couldn’t call her until after lunch, it would be too early for her in Toronto now. He hoped she was sleeping, he hoped she was okay.

He focused on work, deep into a choreography session with the dancers when lunch time rolled around. He looked at the time, still early for Tessa but he grabbed his phone out of his bag. He saw that she must be up early as there were a few texts from her.

_Morning, I hope you slept well and are having a good day. Miss you! Kisses!_

_I love you and am thinking about you._

_Your child is misbehaving again…_

_You’re not allowed near me after I give birth, snip snip!_

He choked back a laugh at the last one, finding a quiet room and calling her.

“Hi, I miss you,” said Tessa, answering.

“Hi, T. Snip, snip?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” laughed Tessa.

“Okay, if that’s what I have to do to get near you, I’ll do it. Worth it,” he said.

Tessa giggled.

“I miss you so much,” he murmured.

“I miss you,” said Tessa.

“I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You’ve been sick this morning?” he asked.

“Yes, your child still hates me,” she teased.

“Mine when misbehaving, yours when it’s being good?” he asked.

“Of course,” said Tessa.

He chuckled. “Did you sleep?” he asked.

“A bit, I went to bed early but then I woke up during the night and couldn’t go back to sleep easily. I went too early I guess but I was trying to…stop my mind from thinking too much,” said Tessa.

“Thinking?” he asked.

“You, missing you,” said Tessa with a soft sigh.

“Me too. Might have to be my go to tactic, just sleep so I don’t have to think about it,” said Scott.

“Good plan,” said Tessa.

“I want you to have a good rest of the day okay? Have some lunch,” said Tessa, sensing she was getting close to getting emotional so trying to wrap up their chat.

“You need to go?” asked Scott, disappointed.

“No…I…I…just,” said Tessa, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Let me protect you from this, Scott,” she said softly, hanging up as she lost the battle, bursting into tears.

Scott stared at the phone in his hand, Tessa had hung up suddenly and he ran his hand through his hair worriedly.

_I’m sorry, I couldn’t keep it together,_ said the text that popped up.

_Answer the phone, T,_ he responded before calling her.

Tessa answered, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed.

“Listen to me,” said Scott, hearing her distress and knowing they were taking turns again at being strong for each other. It was his turn again, and he could do it. He would do it for her.

“T, I love you, I don’t want you to cry but please don’t hide it from me. You’re not protecting me by hiding how you feel. I need to comfort you. I don’t want you crying on your own. I’ll be here on the phone with you and just be quiet if you don’t want to talk, I just need to be here for you,” he said.

He could only hear Tessa’s sobs, her breathing loud in his ear.

“Breathe with me,” he said softly.

Tessa made an effort to calm herself, his soothing voice helping her. She breathed with him, her tears easing as he soothed her.

“I love you,” she said. “I miss you. I know we haven’t been together long…but, I got used to sleeping in your arms, I got used to having you here. I miss you so much!”

“It hasn’t been long but somehow it feels like it’s been longer, I got used to it too. I reached for you when I woke up this morning…I was so disappointed you weren’t next to me,” said Scott.

“I reached for you too. This sucks, Scott, I miss you like crazy,” said Tessa.

“I know, babe. It sucks, I miss you like crazy too. I need you with me,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry for hanging up earlier…I didn’t want you to hear how upset I was,” said Tessa.

“I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you, and if you need to cry, you cry. I just want to support you. Just like you supported me last night. We take turns. We’re a team,” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “I love you so much.”

“I love you so much,” he said.

“Did I really help you last night?” asked Tessa.

“Yes, a lot. And it helped me get through the day too,” said Scott.

“I’m so glad,” said Tessa, happy to hear she’d been able to help him.

“You’re helping me right now too, just by existing and being your wonderful self,” said Tessa. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m glad,” said Scott. “Close your eyes,” he added.

“Why?” asked Tessa.

“Just do it,” he said with a smile.

“Okay,” agreed Tessa with a smile.

“Are they closed?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa.

“Okay, imagine I’m there and I’m giving you a huge hug,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled, keeping her eyes closed and imagining it just as he said.

“Do I get an imaginary kiss too?” she asked.

“Of course,” grinned Scott.

“Okay, I imagined it,” said Tessa.

“Thanks for indulging me there. I was hoping to make you feel better,” said Scott.

“You do, every day,” said Tessa. “I better get ready for work,” she murmured, glancing at the time.

“We’ll talk again later,” said Scott. “Have a good day, beautiful.”

“I’ll try. Can I talk to you again later this afternoon?” she asked.

“Of course, I’ll talk to you later. I love you,” said Scott.

“I love you too,” said Tessa.

They hung up and Tessa got ready for the day. She was sad but determined. Scott didn’t want her to be miserable so she tried her best, for him.

Each day passed with that routine, they’d call each other for a long talk twice per day, message in between and took turns being strong for each other. If Scott was having a hard time, Tessa would put on the brave face and help him through and Scott did the same when Tessa struggled with the separation from him. He’d be strong for her. It was worse in the first week, then they realised that time was passing - four more weeks apart turned into three, then two.

The day that Tessa rang him, excitedly saying she had wrangled 5 free days into her schedule and was coming to see him, he practically danced around the room.

The night before she was due to arrive, Scott tossed and turned, too excited to properly rest. He then fell into a restless sleep, his alarm set to go pick up Tessa from the airport.

“Scott,” said Tessa, her voice strained on the phone.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I can’t come…I’m so sorry,” said Tessa.

“Why, T?” he asked, devastated.

“I can’t be there, I wish I could,” said Tessa.

“T…why can’t you come? Did something happen?” he asked.

“No, I just can’t make it. I’m sorry,” said Tessa.

“Tess…tell me why,” he said, upset.

She didn’t answer and he tried again.

“T, please,” he said.

“Tessa?”

There was only silence.

 

Scott woke with a start, the dream all too real in his mind. He checked his phone, there was no phone call with Tessa in his history other than the call last night before she got on her flight. He was breathing harder than normal, the dream having scared him.

He looked at the flight tracker, Tessa’s flight would be landing soon, so he got ready and went to the airport to collect her. He waited in the arrivals hall, excited to see her but due to the dream, somehow half worried he wouldn’t see her.

When the status of her flight changed to ‘Landed’ on the board he’d been watching, he felt his excitement rise. He waited patiently, knowing she’d need to disembark, collect luggage and go through customs. He bounced on the balls of his feet, anxious. Scott watched the people coming through the door, his heart sinking when he didn’t see Tessa. As a group of people talking near the door cleared, he finally saw her walking through, rolling a small suitcase behind her, her eyes searching for him. Their eyes met and she grinned, running to him and throwing her arms around him, letting her suitcase fall.

“Scott,” she said, tearful, holding him tightly.

Scott buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking her in. He couldn’t speak from emotion, he held her tightly, telling himself not to hold her too tight, not wanting to hurt her in his enthusiasm in seeing her. He stroked a hand through her hair, his hand trailing down her back, needing to touch her.

“I love you,” he said emotionally as he pulled back to look at her, both hands caressing her cheeks

“I love you more,” said Tessa, tearful.

“T…not true. We love each other the same,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa smiled and grabbed onto him again, her arms wrapped around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. It was several long moments before either of them could let go of the other. Scott kissed her lips as they parted, Tessa pulling him closer.

“I missed you,” she murmured.

“I missed you,” he said, giving her another gentle kiss.

“We should be careful, this is Spain, not Canada after all,” he said, picking up Tessa’s discarded suitcase and setting it back on its wheels. Tessa hadn’t cared when she’d thrown herself into his arms and it had tipped over.

“Sorry,” said Tessa, smiling.

Scott kissed her cheek, one arm going around her waist and he rolled the suitcase with the other, heading towards the exit.

“Did you sleep on the plane?” he asked.

“Not really,” said Tessa.

“You should have a nap when we get back to the hotel,” said Scott.

“I want to spend time with you,” said Tessa, snuggling into him, wrapping both arms around his waist.

“You will, just get some sleep first,” said Scott, kissing her temple.

 

At the hotel, Tessa had a quick shower and then got into bed beside Scott, settling on his chest and hooking one leg over his body too.

“Am I too heavy on you?” she asked sleepily.

“Not at all,” said Scott, his hand stroking her leg, loving that she wanted to be close to him.

“Did you sleep?” asked Tessa.

“Not much, I was too excited you were coming and then when I did sleep, I had a nightmare,” said Scott, remembering the dream.

“Nightmare?” asked Tessa, her brow furrowed.

“Yeah, I dreamed that you rang and said you couldn’t come,” said Scott.

“Aww, I’m sorry. I’m here, I’d never not be here,” said Tessa, pressing a kiss against his chest. “Why wasn’t I coming?” she asked.

“I don’t know, you wouldn’t tell me in the dream and then when I kept asking, you went silent on me…then I woke up,” said Scott, his hand stroking through her hair.

“I’m sorry you dreamed that, dream Tessa sounds horrible, I’d never not tell you and I’d never disappoint you like that,” said Tessa, nuzzling his neck.

“I know, it was just a bad dream,” said Scott. “I was anxious to see you.”

“I am so glad I’m here with you,” said Tessa, beaming.


	8. Departures and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa spends time in Madrid with Scott, but with her arrival, must come her departure. That is, until Scott is due back in Toronto.
> 
> Excerpt:
> 
> “Go, T, please,” said Scott.
> 
> Tessa sighed, kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around him once more. He held her tightly, breathing in her scent as he tried to control his emotions.
> 
> “See you soon,” she said.
> 
> “See you soon,” he echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much - I love reading your comments!

Tessa woke up, warm and cozy, finding herself in Scott’s arms. She felt more refreshed after the largely sleepless flight and she looked at Scott. He hadn’t slept either so she was glad to see him fast asleep. He looked relaxed, almost boyish as he slept, and she caressed his cheek lightly. He moved slightly, snuggling closer to her and she smiled softly, stroking his hair and pressing kisses onto his skin. Scott woke just as Tessa was kissing his cheek, one hand stroking through his hair.

“Morning,” he said, opening his eyes to look at her. He admired her, his fingers tracing her face lightly.

“Morning,” said Tessa, kissing his hair. She couldn’t stop at just one and he smiled as she kissed his cheek again and again.

“Mmm, best way to wake up,” he murmured.

“It is,” agreed Tessa, kissing her way down to his chest.

His breath hitched in his throat, she was slowly driving him wild. She got up then, sauntering into the bathroom, knowing well the situation she’d now caused.

He mock glared at her as she closed the door with a wink and he waited his turn. He was sitting on the bed when she came back out, the problem she’d created very pronounced. Tessa smirked and he went into the bathroom, keen to freshen up and get back to Tessa.

Tessa wasn’t even visible when he came out, though he could see her form under the sheet.

“T…” he said, sitting down beside her and lifting the sheet.

She giggled and he saw that she’d decided to drive him crazy straight away, naked under the sheet.

“Wow,” he said, speechless.

She was utter perfection and he trailed his fingers down her arm, moving to her waist and letting his fingers trail lower still. She sighed her pleasure and pulled him down onto the bed, capturing his lips for an intense kiss.

 

They wandered through Madrid’s city centre being tourists after the morning spent in each other’s arms. Scott was used to the city now, having stayed for long stints numerous times but he enjoyed showing it to Tessa.

They stopped at a café for a quick snack and coffees and Scott got Tessa to hold a table for them while he went to order. As he conversed with the barista, she realised this must be the usual place he got coffee, he and the barista chatting and laughing. She saw the barista look over at her and say something to Scott. Scott blushed, but grinned widely. Scott then came over to her.

“T…come meet the cheeky guy making the coffee,” he said. “He wants to meet you.”

“You friends with all your baristas?” she asked with a smile.

Scott chuckled. She got up and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“This is Jorge,” said Scott.

Jorge grinned at Tessa and she immediately saw why Scott got along so well with him, he had an easy-going demeanour and a friendly smile for every customer.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” said Jorge, his Spanish accent clear but his English was very good.

“You too,” smiled Tessa.

“He comes in…with a sad face every day. But not today. Today you made him smile,” said Jorge.

Scott blushed as Tessa grinned.

“You’ve been sad,” she said, pouting at Scott.

“Thanks a lot Jorge,” he teased.

“You were missing her, I’m only telling her the truth!” said Jorge.

Tessa stroked Scott’s back with a smile. “I’m glad he’s smiling today then,” she said.

Jorge grinned and concentrated on their coffees and put them both on a tray, Scott took them with a smile of thanks.

“Have a great day, keep smiling,” said Jorge.

They smiled and thanked him, sitting down at the table.

“You’ve been sad,” said Tessa, squeezing his hand.

“You knew that, T,” said Scott.

“Yeah, I knew, but so sad the world was missing out on your smile? I only want you to be happy,” said Tessa.

“I am happy. You’re here,” said Scott with a smile.

He took a sip of coffee and Tessa copied him, trying hers too.

“Good coffee,” she murmured.

“Yeah, that’s why I come here,” said Scott.

He cut into the pastry they were sharing, offering the fork to her first.

Tessa took a bite. “That’s so good,” she said, swallowing.

“It’s tasty, have some,” she said, offering him the fork.

He took it, having a bite and chewing thoughtfully.

“Really good,” he said.

“You feeling okay today?” he asked.

“Oh, I hadn’t even thought about it. I am. I was nauseated on the plane but I’m okay now,” said Tessa.

“I’m so glad,” said Scott.

He picked up her hand, kissing it softly and she smiled, her eyes shining.

“I’ve never experienced you like this,” said Tessa with a soft smile, caressing his cheek.

“What? Seeing your best friend totally in love?” he asked with a smile.

“I’ve seen you in love…or at least really liking someone before but…not like this,” she said.

Scott looked shy for a moment and she reached out to take his hand in hers.

“You’re the sweetest, ever. I feel so loved every day, I’m so lucky,” said Tessa.

Scott blushed in response.

“Have you ever seen me so in love?” she asked.

Scott laughed. “I haven’t seen you cry over anyone before, or be so happy. I haven’t seen you like this…no. Not even…” he stopped, shaking his head.

“Not even?” she prompted, knowing well what he was going to say.

“Not important,” he muttered.

“Not even with Peter,” she finished for him.

His jaw clenched and she stroked soothing circles against his hand.

“You going to relax that jaw? I’m with you,” said Tessa.

“I don’t like thinking about it,” he muttered. “And that’s stupid, I get it. I know it is.”

“Scott. I love you, I’m with you,” said Tessa.

“It wasn’t that long ago that it doesn’t exist, T,” he said.

“I know that. What do you expect will happen? We’ll get divorced and I’ll be free to marry you one day,” said Tessa.

“What if he wants you back?” asked Scott. “There is no way any man in his right mind could let you go.”

“Scott…you know it’s been over for a while. He doesn’t want that, you can even ask him,” said Tessa with a smile. “Besides, I want you. You’re wasting time being jealous about something that’s long been over, when I’m here, I’m with you, I’m crazy about you?” she added.

“I know it’s silly. I just love you so much,” said Scott.

“I know, I am so lucky. I love you more than anything,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“More than chocolate?” he teased.

“Much more!” said Tessa immediately.

“I’m so lucky, T,” said Scott, grinning.

 

The next day she joined him at work in the morning, she proudly watched him working with the dancers. He’d look over at her and she’d send him a supportive smile or wink. He insisted she go relax at the hotel after a few hours, though Tessa loved watching him work.

Tessa picked up some groceries on the way back to the hotel and rested for a bit before starting on cooking their lunch in the kitchenette. She was keen for Scott to get home for a lunch break, she wanted him to have a home cooked meal. He was surprised when he came in to find lunch ready to be served.

“You managed to do all this in this kitchen?” he asked.

Tessa laughed. “Yes, it’s easy. You just make something simple and adjust – you don’t have an oven but you do have the stove. It’s doable.”

“You’re amazing,” he said, kissing her cheek and hugging her from behind as she plated up the ratatouille she’d made, paired with rice.

“Sit down,” she said.

“No, I’ll help you,” he insisted.

“Go sit,” said Tessa.

Scott rolled his eyes with a smile but did as she said.

“Wow,” said Scott as he took a seat. Tessa kissed his hair, putting some water down on the table and Scott shot up again from his seat, pulling her chair out for her before she had the chance.

“Thank you, kind sir,” she teased, sitting down as he smiled.

“You went to a lot of trouble,” said Scott, indicating to the food. It smelled and looked delicious.

“Not too much, I wanted you to have something nice. I hope it’s okay,” said Tessa.

She indicated to his plate. “Eat,” she said.

Scott smiled and took a bite. “T, this is amazing,” he said, swallowing.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Tessa, beaming.

Scott dug in while she ate at a slow pace, nausea had turned meal times into a chore, but she was able to finish her plate. Scott had finished his and patted his stomach.

“I am so full, that was so good, T,” he said, with a smile.

“I’m glad,” said Tessa. “I wanted you to have something home cooked.”

“It was delicious, I really appreciate it. I’ll do the dishes and you rest,” he said, rising and kissing her hair as he picked up her plate.

The pots and pans she’d used were all washed and drying at the sink so he washed the plates, glasses and cutlery they’d used.

“You should have left these for me to do,” he said, indicating to the items she’d already washed.

“It’s nothing,” said Tessa. “Thanks for doing the dishes.”

“Thanks for making an amazing lunch,” said Scott.

Tessa blushed her pleasure, sitting on the couch and waiting for him to join her.

He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her and she snuggled against him happily.

“I have to go back and I just want to stay with you,” he said, pouting.

“Aww, don’t give me the pout and puppy dog eyes, I can’t resist those,” said Tessa, kissing his lips softly.

“Well when you pout or look even remotely sad, I’d do literally anything to make you smile so I guess we’re even,” he said with a grin.

“Please let me come with you?” she asked, turning the pleading eyes on him.

“Tess…you need to rest,” he said.

“I like watching you work. You’re amazing…and hot, but I have to wait until later to act on those feelings,” teased Tessa.

“T! Don’t distract me,” he laughed, blushing.

Tessa grinned.

“Okay, I only have a two hour session and I’m done for the day,” he said.

“I’ll be ready in a few minutes,” said Tessa, smiling and darting up from the couch.

“Don’t rush, I’m not leaving right now,” he called after her.

“Okay!” called back Tessa from the bathroom.

He grinned as she joined him a few minutes later.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Scott, admiring her.

“You’re sweet,” said Tessa.

“I will not be impressed when I get asked if you’re single again later. I had so many of the guys ask if you’re single this morning. I told them you’re off limits,” he said.

“Oh yeah? Were they cute? At least let me see them and decide,” said Tessa with a teasing smile.

Scott mock glared at her. “They’re young.”

“Age is just a number,” responded Tessa with a laugh.

“You’re not available,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“I’m not,” agreed Tessa, finally stopping her teasing.

Scott kissed her tenderly. “I won’t share you.”

“I won’t share you either,” said Tessa with a soft smile, caressing his cheek and hair.

 

“This again,” said Scott, sighing.

“Now we have a better countdown though. I’ll see you in 9 days,” said Tessa, her hand stroking his cheek.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s better at least.”

She was ready, her hair in a ponytail, wearing a light jumper and black leggings for the flight, her jacket draped over the handle of her suitcase.

“I guess we better go to the airport,” he said reluctantly.

“Thanks for taking me,” said Tessa.

“Of course I’d take you,” said Scott. “No thanks needed.”

Tessa could see he was down, but she didn’t know how to make it better. He didn’t want her to leave and she didn’t want to go either but they had no choice. She slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her cheek lightly.

“I love you,” she said, not pulling away, she merely held him tighter.

“I know. I love you,” said Scott, burying his face against her neck and not letting go.

“I’ll see you very soon now, we can count those days down easily,” said Tessa soothingly as she pulled back to look at his face.

“I know it’s not much now but already thinking about next time,” said Scott.

“Yeah, we have…what 3 weeks? And then you have to go again,” said Tessa.

Scott sighed. “Yeah, I get 3 weeks with you when I get back.”

“Let’s try not to think about that yet,” said Tessa. “Our countdown is only 9 days now, that’s all we’re thinking about.”

“9 days,” repeated Scott, kissing her.

“Let’s get you home,” he said, moving to take her suitcase.

“Home is with you,” said Tessa.

“To your other home then,” said Scott, having smiled.

Tessa smiled and took a last look around his hotel room to see if there was anything she’d left behind.

“If you leave anything, I’ll bring it to you,” said Scott.

“I know,” said Tessa.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and suddenly time was ticking, she knew she had the drive to the airport with him and that was it. He couldn’t come to the gate with her so they would say goodbye in the departures area and she’d need to wait 9 more days to hold him.

She was quiet in the car, as was Scott, and she hated that the airport was so close to the city, it all seemed too quick. She needed to touch him, reaching out to stroke his shoulder as he drove and he glanced at her with a smile.

As he parked and then moved to get her suitcase out of the trunk, she got out of the car, throwing her arms around him and bursting into tears.

“Oh, T,” he murmured, holding her close, soothingly rubbing her back.

She’d been so strong up until that moment, he knew she’d been struggling just as he had, but she’d been strong, she’d kept reminding him how short the countdown was and he’d appreciated it. He stood there holding onto her, as she cried into his shirt, whispering words of comfort and letting her know he loved her. If he could keep her with him, he would. She was his home, so even far away from Toronto, he was home because he had Tessa with him.

“I’m sorry,” murmured Tessa.

“Shhh, it’s okay, don’t apologize,” said Scott, softly kissing her cheek.

“Just go…don’t come in, just go,” said Tessa tearfully.

“Not going to happen,” said Scott. “Is that really what you want?”

He looked into her eyes and she shook her head miserably.

“I want you to come with me,” she said.

“Then why are you telling me to leave?” he asked gently.

“Because I shouldn’t be doing this. I know it’s not long now, I shouldn’t be crying and upsetting you,” said Tessa.

“How can I make it better?” he asked, stroking tears from her cheeks.

“You can’t, because I’ll miss you and I won’t get to hold you or kiss you for 9 whole days now and then I have to do this all again when you leave again,” said Tessa.

“I thought we weren’t thinking about that part,” he said.

“I lied. I wanted to cheer you up, I didn’t want you to be sad,” said Tessa.

Scott chuckled. “You are so sweet.” He hugged her tightly and then kissed her cheek.

“Let’s go inside, it'll be more comfortable than out here,” he said.

“Okay,” said Tessa.

Together they made their way to the departures hall and the moment Tessa saw the bathrooms, she disappeared to splash some water onto her face. Joining Scott again, she pointed out a few seats and he kissed her hair, going over with her and taking a seat.

Tessa leaned her head against his and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her cheek and temple over and over.

“I’ll see you so soon you won’t have time to miss me,” he said with a soft smile as he moved and lifted her chin so he could look at her.

Tessa chuckled. “I’ll miss you in 2 seconds.”

“Me too,” he said.

“I’ll talk to you when you land and soon it’s my turn to come here and fly straight to you,” said Scott.

“I’ll be waiting,” said Tessa, kissing his lips.

Scott merely pulled her in for another kiss and she smiled, tightening her hold around him.

“I love you so much, I’ll be thinking about you, all day every day,” he said.

“I love you so much and I’ll be doing the same, I never stop thinking about you,” said Tessa.

It was with a heavy heart that Scott walked her to the departures area, she’d then disappear through security and he’d have to deal with another separation from her.

Tessa hugged him tightly, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

He kissed her forehead, both cheeks and then her lips, trying to put all his love for her into one kiss.

Tessa smiled, nuzzling his neck as they breathlessly parted.

“Was that appropriate for a public location?” she asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

“I don’t care,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa kissed him once more, lingering against his lips.

“I’ll see you soon. Single digits now, just over a week and you’re home with me,” said Tessa.

“I’ll see you soon. I can’t wait,” said Scott.

He bit his lip, emotional as he thought about the fact that in just moments he’d have to let her go.

“Go catch your flight, you’ll need time to go through security and everything,” he said, squeezing her hand and letting go.

Tessa saw he was struggling and he tried to avoid her gaze, looking at the ground.

“Go, T, please,” said Scott.

Tessa sighed, kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around him once more. He held her tightly, breathing in her scent as he tried to control his emotions.

“See you soon,” she said.

“See you soon,” he echoed.

“I love you,” said Tessa.

“I love you too,” said Scott.

Tessa squeezed his hand, caressing his cheek lightly and taking a deep breath before turning and starting to walk towards the secure area, getting her boarding pass and passport ready for checking. She looked back, seeing Scott was tearful, wiping tears off his cheeks. She couldn’t walk away. She stopped, walking back to him.

“Tessa, what?” he asked, surprised.

“Please…please. Don’t cry, please,” said Tessa, snuggling against him.

“I’m making it hard for you, I’m sorry,” said Scott.

“Don’t apologize. I just…please, I need to see you smile,” said Tessa, trying not to lose control of her own emotions.

Scott nodded, understanding. He made an effort to get his emotions in check and he kissed her cheek, walking with her back to the last point he could get to within the airport.

“I’ll talk to you soon. I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you so much, I’ll call you when I get there,” said Tessa.

Scott kissed her softly then stepped back with a smile. “I’ll be counting down the hours to talk to you,” he said.

“Me too,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott inclined his head to the secure area in front of her and she smiled, stroking his cheek and hair affectionately. Kissing his lips once more, she stepped away and he smiled at her encouragingly, watching as she went through and soon losing sight of her in the crowd.

He took a deep breath, eyes brimming with unshed tears but he pushed through it, heading back to the car and going into the studio to work, trying to keep his mind off Tessa’s absence.

The hotel room seemed extra empty without her that evening and he smiled as he saw a note stuck to the bathroom mirror, she’d even put on lipstick to mark the paper with a kiss.

_I love you always!_

_Love, T_

He opened the drawer to get his pyjamas out and saw one of Tessa’s shirts sitting there. She’d taken the shirt he’d taken before back with her, he hadn’t realised she’d left a replacement. He picked it up and the scent of her perfume wafted into his nostrils. He loved her scent, he buried his nose in it for a moment and then put it on the bed. He got out a t-shirt and shorts to wear to bed that somehow also smelled of her perfume.

He set an alarm for the early morning hours, he would speak to Tessa despite the time difference and then go back to sleep. He was getting an early night, both not to think about it but also so that he could wake up to talk to Tessa when she got in to Toronto.

He woke to the ringing of his phone, Tessa’s name on the screen. She was calling even before his alarm. He scrambled to grab it.

“Hi beautiful,” he answered.

“Hi handsome,” said Tessa, sitting on her bed back at her apartment.

“Tessa,” he breathed. “How was your flight?”

“It was good,” said Tessa. “How are you?” she asked softly.

“I’m okay. I’m happy I get to hear your voice,” he said.

“Me too. I miss you,” said Tessa.

“I miss you,” said Scott. He heard her sigh.

“Been missing you for hours and hours, since the moment I let go of your hand at the airport,” she said.

“Me too, T. The room is too empty without you now. Thanks for the little gifts you left me though,” he said with a smile.

Tessa could tell he was smiling and smiled too, glad she’d been able to make him smile.

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“You should go back to sleep. I don’t want you to be tired tomorrow,” said Tessa.

“Not yet, T. I can’t, let me talk to you some more,” he said.

“Aww, I would talk to you all night if I could, babe. I just want you to rest, that’s all,” said Tessa.

“I know you’re always looking out for me,” said Scott. “What are you doing tomorrow?” he added.

“I have the morning off and then I’m doing a workshop at the Academy and rehearsing for the show,” said Tessa.

“Busy, make sure you rest,” said Scott.

“I will,” promised Tessa with a smile. “What about you?” she asked.

“I did a lot of work yesterday, I was trying to keep busy so I don’t even need to prep before going in, I’ll just go into the studio and get straight into it,” said Scott.

“That’s good, you can have a more relaxing morning,” said Tessa. “You kept busy yesterday because of me.”

“I just tried not to think,” said Scott. “It didn’t work because I’m always thinking about you, but I needed the distraction.”

“Makes sense,” said Tessa.

“You haven’t been sick as much, T? You were okay this week, you weren’t getting sick,” said Scott.

“It’s mainly just nausea now, I am so glad I wasn’t getting sick. I got to enjoy every day with you,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Did you eat something on the plane?” he asked.

“I had the meal, and the snacks. I was hungry,” said Tessa with a laugh.

Scott chuckled. “You had some dinner yet?” he asked.

“No, I called you first. I’ll make a sandwich and get an early night,” said Tessa.

“You should, you should rest,” said Scott. “Okay, I should sleep and let you rest too,” he said.

“I’ll talk to you soon,” said Tessa.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” said Scott.

“Sleep well, I love you,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I love you too, have a good night,” he said.

“I love you so much, Scott,” said Tessa, emotionally, not wanting to say goodbye yet. She needed to tell him she loved him yet again.

He sighed, smiling despite the emotion. “I know, I’m lucky. I love you, Tess, more than I can even tell you.”

“I know, I’m so lucky too,” said Tessa.

“Get some rest, I’ll talk to you again soon and see you soon,” said Scott.

“Go back to sleep and I hope you have nice dreams,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I’ll dream about you I hope!” said Scott.

“I hope so too,” said Tessa.

“Goodnight T, love you,” he said.

“Goodnight sweetie, love you,” said Tessa.

They hung up and Scott sighed, missing her voice immediately. He lay down again, trying to go back to sleep. He tossed and turned for a bit and half an hour later, still wasn’t asleep. He reached for the phone as he heard the ping of a message, having had the sound on to hear Tessa’s call and having forgotten to silence it. He saw Tessa’s name and opened the image she’d sent, nearly dropping the phone. It was a selfie of her posing on the bed, wearing one of his t-shirts that she’d clearly stolen. She was holding the hem of the shirt up, giving him a view of her panties and creamy smooth skin.

 _If you want to see this shirt again, you’ll have to come to me. The ransom is your presence. Enjoy seeing it in the meantime._ _😉  Tessa_

He laughed at her caption and started typing a reply.

 _I nearly dropped the phone. You’re gorgeous, so hot, Tess,_ he wrote.

 _You’re still awake? I was aiming for that to be what you woke up to. Hopefully It gives you nice dreams instead. Love you, go to sleep,_ said the message from Tessa.

 _I will have nice dreams. I want another photo in the morning._ _😊_ _Love you._

He put his phone down, smirking, then picked it up again, wanting to look at the photo again. She was trying to kill him, clearly. She had no idea how sexy she looked. Her hair hung loose, her green eyes mischievous and inviting, knowing exactly what this photo would do to him.

He put the phone down, groaning at the thoughts she’d put into his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep, knowing he’d have dreams of her.

 

Arrivals – Toronto Pearson International Airport

“Scott!!!!” shouted Tessa, squealing as she barrelled into his arms with so much force he had to step backwards to steady them.

“Tessa Jane, you’re pregnant, be careful,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa rolled her eyes, squeezing him in a tight hug and he held her tightly, burying his face against her neck, inhaling her scent. He was emotional, and he knew she was crying too.

“I missed you so much,” she murmured, pulling away only enough to look at him and he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

“I missed you so much, I love you,” said Scott, emotional.

She stroked his cheeks, wiping away his tears, hugging him close again, placing a kiss against his neck.

“I love you,” she said, kissing his lips.

“Nine whole days without that…I missed that,” said Scott, his finger lightly tracing her lips as they parted.

“I missed it too,” said Tessa with a smile, stealing another quick kiss from him.

“I love you so much,” said Scott, wrapping her in another tight hug, needing to hold her. He stroked his hand through her hair, kissing her cheek.

“I love you so much,” said Tessa, stroking his hair, her gaze tender.

“Let’s go home,” said Tessa.

“Let’s go,” said Scott with a grin.

She wrapped both arms around his waist, unable to let go and they walked slowly towards where Tessa had parked, Scott rolling his suitcase with one arm and holding Tessa with the other.

Tessa kissed him as they got to the car and he grinned, loading the suitcase into the trunk. Tessa got into the driver’s seat and he got in beside her. He squeezed her knee, kissing her cheek and she beamed.

“You’re here! I’m so happy,” said Tessa.

“I’m so happy too, I’m here with you,” grinned Scott.

Tessa beamed, pulling out of the car space and exiting the airport, heading home.

“Did you sleep on the plane?” she asked as she drove.

“I think I got an hour or two,” said Scott.

“That’s not much. Are you hungry?” she asked.

“I am a bit,” said Scott.

“I have food ready for you and then you should get some sleep,” said Tessa.

“Do I get to cuddle with you?” asked Scott.

“Of course,” said Tessa, smiling but surprised by the question.

“I wondered if you had to work,” said Scott.

“No, my day is just for you, I planned for today to be all free,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Thank you,” said Scott, grinning.

 

At her apartment, Scott showered and changed into sweats and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen, Tessa busily plating up lunch for him.

He came up behind her, kissing her cheek before moving to her neck and she sighed, angling her head to give him better access.

“Mmm, don’t distract me, let’s get some food into you,” said Tessa, stepping away from him lest she lose control.

“It looks and smells so good, T,” he said, looking at the stirfry noodles and vegetables she was piling high on his plate.

“T…are you trying to feed me for the last month?” he teased, placing a hand on hers so she’d stop.

Tessa laughed. “Sorry, I guess I am.”

She took some off his plate, putting it onto hers and he set the table, getting a bottle of water out from the fridge and setting some glasses down on the table.

Tessa brought both plates over, setting them down and Scott immediately pulled her chair out for her.

“Thank you sweetie,” she said, sitting down.

He bent to kiss her cheek before sitting down and she took his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

“I can’t get enough of looking at you, touching you, I missed you,” said Tessa.

“I can’t get enough either,” said Scott, leaning over to kiss her.

“Oh, I need to show you,” said Tessa, getting up.

“What are you showing me?” asked Scott, with interest.

“I think it’s been happening slowly and who knows, you might have noticed before me, but this week this has actually popped out,” said Tessa, lifting her shirt and turning sideways so Scott could see the very small way her belly had popped out. It wasn’t really visible unless she turned sideways but she’d noticed it and wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet.

Scott smiled, his hands reaching out to stroke her skin.

“I sort of noticed a slight change when you came to Madrid,” he admitted.

“And didn’t tell me?” asked Tessa, pouting.

“I didn’t really think about it. You’re beautiful, you’re perfect. I don’t know how you’ll feel about growing but for me you’re just so beautiful,” said Scott.

“I’m not sure how I feel about it yet but I’m glad you like it,” said Tessa with a smile.

“You’ll be perfect even at 9 months, T,” said Scott.

Tessa grinned. “You’re sweet.”

“As you were, I just had to show you,” said Tessa with a laugh, sitting down again.

“I’m glad, I want you to be comfortable with the changes that are coming and know that I’m here for you,” said Scott.

“I’ll do my best to deal with them and I know you’re here,” said Tessa.

“Good,” said Scott, squeezing her hand.

“Wow, T, this is so good,” he said, having taken a bite of the food.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Tessa.

 

He flopped down onto the couch with her after he insisted on washing up after lunch and she immediately looped both arms around him.

“You smell so good,” she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

“That’s just the bodywash,” he said with a laugh.

“No, that’s you,” said Tessa, snuggling close.

“You smell so good too,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” smiled Tessa.

He held her tightly, kissing her temple.

“You should sleep,” said Tessa.

“Not yet, I’m full on an amazing lunch,” said Scott. “Can’t lie down quite yet.”

Tessa smiled. “Okay.”

They leaned their heads against each other, just relaxing and Scott’s tiredness was catching up with him after the flight. His eyes closed as he rested against Tessa and he woke to Tessa gently shaking his shoulder.

“Hey handsome, go get comfortable in bed,” she murmured.

He sleepily got up as she wrapped an arm around him and she tucked him into bed, stroking his hair with a smile. He fell asleep again immediately and Tessa changed and lay down next him, snuggling close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter sneak peek:
> 
> Scott wandered the aisles, checking off items from his list. As he turned the corner to the next aisle, he suddenly came face to face with Peter.  
> “Oh…hey,” said Scott, taken aback.


	9. Uncovering the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has a chance meeting with Peter and finds out there is more that Tessa hasn't revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much - l love reading your comments!

Tessa sat in the waiting room, fidgeting. Her leg jiggled next to him and he placed his hand on her knee.

“Don’t be nervous,” he murmured.

“You try drinking this much water and then be relaxed,” said Tessa through gritted teeth.

He tried not to laugh, knowing she’d be angrier if he did, so settled for soothingly rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured a moment later.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because it’s not your fault I’m uncomfortable,” said Tessa.

“Well, actually it is, so you can be mad at me,” he said softly.

“It's your fault I have to do this in the first place,” said Tessa, narrowing her eyes at him, though she smiled.

“See?” said Scott.

“I love you, even though this is your fault and my fault too,” murmured Tessa.

Scott smiled, running a hand down her tense back, stroking soothing circles against her shirt.

“I love you,” he said softly.

Tessa’s name was called and she continued fidgeting until the scan started, Scott standing beside her holding onto her hand.

“First baby,” said the tech, reading from the notes. “High risk due to your age, so let’s take a look.”

Scott paled, while Tessa was too busy dealing with her full bladder to try to calm him.

“Don’t look so worried, dear. Every mother over age 35 is considered high risk,” said the tech, noting Scott’s worry.

“But Tessa is fit and healthy,” fretted Scott.

“I can see that she is, and she may not have any problems at all,” said the tech.

“Some of us have a full bladder here,” muttered Tessa through gritted teeth.

The tech and Scott both laughed and the tech quickly had a look to see the baby’s position and take down measurements, Tessa and Scott both staring at the screen with fascination.

“You can empty half your bladder and come back,” said the tech.

“Half is better than nothing,” said Tessa.

Scott helped her up and she went into the bathroom next door before returning.

“Better?” he asked her.

“A bit,” said Tessa.

She got settled again and the tech continued, pointing out the baby’s development to them.

“Looking very healthy and growing right on target,” reported the tech.

Flicking a switch, the rapid sound of a heartbeat filled the room and Tessa teared for the first time. Scott noticed her tears and kissed her cheek softly, his hand squeezing hers. He wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks.

“The baby’s development is looking very good, no issues I can see and a nice, strong heartbeat,” said the tech. “Your obstetrician will be able to tell you more and I’ll get this printed up for you along with the results to take to them.”

Scott looked relieved and the tech launched into an explanation of what they look for and advised the measurements of the baby.

“I can’t feel when the baby moves yet, am I supposed to?” asked Tessa as she watched the baby moving in her womb.

“Probably just flutters here and there at this early stage,” said the tech.

Tessa nodded, concentrating on whether she could feel anything. She didn’t feel anything in particular, and looked at Scott, seeing that he was watching the baby, fascinated.

“We made that,” he murmured.

“Yeah, we did,” said Tessa with a smile.

He kissed her forehead, placing another kiss against her hairline and the tech gave them a few moments before interrupting.

“All set, you can empty your bladder now. If you wait, I’ll get the DVD and the results ready,” said the tech, wiping off Tessa’s stomach and giving her a few wipes so she could wipe some more off herself. Tessa did so and then got dressed.

She went to the bathroom with relief and then joined Scott as he waited for her, going back to the waiting room.

“You okay?” he asked her, lacing their fingers together.

“I am now, thank you,” said Tessa.

“You did amazing, T,” he said. “I’m proud of you.”

“And you’re amazing, I couldn’t do this without you,” said Tessa, kissing him softly.

Scott smiled. “Glad I can help…though you get the hardest part.”

“I know I have your support and that helps me,” said Tessa.

“Anything you need, absolutely anything,” said Scott, kissing her cheek. “I’m here.”

“I know,” said Tessa.

“I don’t know if I’ll be good at this, Scott. What if I’m a terrible mother?” asked Tessa worriedly.

“I think you will be amazing, you’re good at everything. We didn’t plan for this, but I think you’ll be a wonderful mother,” said Scott.

“I don’t really…connect though. Other mothers are probably connecting with the baby more than I am,” said Tessa worriedly.

“Says the woman who got emotional hearing the baby’s heartbeat,” said Scott, kissing her softly. “You are already doing so well. It’s early days, I think you’re connecting just fine,” he said.

“Because it made it very real, I guess. The baby is growing and moving around and we made that,” said Tessa.

“We did, I’m pretty amazed, a bit speechless after seeing the baby actually. And a bit terrified I won’t be a good dad,” admitted Scott.

“You are going to be an amazing dad, you look after me so well already, there’s no possibility in my mind that you wouldn’t be a wonderful daddy,” said Tessa, stroking his cheek.

“Thank you for believing in me,” he said.

"Thank you for believing in me," said Tessa.

She kissed him and snuggled against his side as they waited for the results. When Tessa’s name was called again, they took the results and headed to her next appointment, which was with the obstetrician. The appointment went very well, Tessa’s obstetrician having no concerns.

“Do you need anything while we’re out?” asked Scott.

“Not that I can think of,” said Tessa.

“Okay, want to head home or want to grab some lunch out somewhere?” asked Scott.

“Is it a date?” asked Tessa with a teasing smile.

“Will you go on a lunch date with me?” asked Scott with a smile.

“I’d love to,” said Tessa, grinning.

“Thank you. I’m honoured,” said Scott with a grin.

“I’m not even dressed to go on a nice date with you,” said Tessa, looking down at her simple outfit, a pair of black pants and a t-shirt.

“A casual lunch date,” said Scott. “You look perfect.”

He chose a restaurant nearby that had great reviews online and they had a nice lunch, enjoying the food, atmosphere and each other’s company.

Scott paid the bill, ignoring her protests and then took hold of her hand, picking it up and kissing it.

“Do you want dessert?” he asked, as they walked back to the car.

“Maybe later, we could get ice-cream,” said Tessa, her eyes lighting up.

“Ice-cream it is,” said Scott with a smile.

 

The next day Tessa had a meeting with her lawyer regarding the divorce, so he spent some time at home, not having been there much at all. He tidied up, making sure to open the windows for awhile as it had been closed up for weeks. He decided to put some nicer sheets on his bed, anticipating inviting Tessa over to stay, and then when he knew Tessa would be almost home, he went to pick up some groceries for dinner that night. He wanted to cook her dinner and hoped to impress.

He wandered the aisles, checking off items from his list. As he turned the corner to the next aisle, he suddenly came face to face with Peter.

“Oh…hey,” said Scott, taken aback.

The other man didn’t seem to be too uncomfortable by the chance encounter. He held a bottle of wine in his hands.

“Hi,” said Peter. “How are you?”

“Uh…fine,” replied Scott. “You?”

“I’m great, been really busy. I just got back from Dubai,” said Peter.

“That’s great,” said Scott.

He hesitated. “I’m…I don’t know, I’m sorry,” he said.

“It happened, it’s fine,” said Peter, shrugging.

“You should want to punch me in the face,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“I’m not angry. Look, it was over already, for a long time. We’d just been too busy to acknowledge it,” said Peter.

Scott studied him, Tessa had told him how things were, but it still surprised him to hear it. He didn’t exactly consider the 4 months prior to what happened to be a long time, it made him wonder if it was actually longer.

“I’m even dating someone now, she’s really great,” added Peter.

“I’m happy for you,” said Scott.

“And I’m happy for the two of you. You are together, right?” asked Peter.

Scott nodded.

“I’m glad. She loves you a lot,” said Peter.

“I love her too,” said Scott.

“I know. I have to get going or I’ll be late. Can’t keep Michelle waiting,” said Peter, with a smile.

“Enjoy your date,” said Scott.

They parted ways, Scott finishing off the rest of his shopping and heading over to Tessa’s.

 

“Hi Scott,” said Tessa, greeting him with a kiss.

“Hi, T,” said Scott, hugging her.

“I intend to make you dinner, so you just relax,” he said, indicating to his shopping bags.

“A handsome man who cooks for me,” said Tessa with a smile. “I could get used to that.”

Scott chuckled, kissing her cheek. He put the bags down on the kitchen counter, sorting through the items and she perched on a stool on the other side, watching his progress.

“How did it go?” he asked.

Tessa sighed. “I was complaining to my lawyer that it takes too long and she basically said that’s the timeframe and we can’t really do much since we were still living together when we filed.”

“I guess that’s the way it is,” said Scott, shrugging.

Tessa sighed again. “It could be faster, but I’d have to admit what I did. And Pete hasn’t put it into his documents, only he can accuse me, I can’t accuse myself.”

“Accuse you of what?” asked Scott, raising an eyebrow.

“Adultery,” said Tessa.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you’re not taking the blame, I won’t let you,” said Scott, indignant.

“But I did do it,” said Tessa.

“T…,” said Scott, trailing off. “I have a few questions that might be relevant actually,” he said, thinking of the conversation he’d had with Peter.

“Okay, what questions?” asked Tessa.

“I ran into Peter,” said Scott.

“Oh. How is he?” asked Tessa, looking surprised.

“He seems good,” said Scott.

“That’s good,” said Tessa.

“I don’t get it, T. I really don’t,” said Scott, shaking his head.

“What don’t you get?” asked Tessa.

“If I lost you, I’d be devastated, I’d definitely punch the other guy if I got the chance,” said Scott. “So why isn’t he?”

“Because it was already over?” supplied Tessa.

Scott frowned. “Were you in a loveless marriage?” he asked.

Tessa considered him for a moment, curious about why he needed to ask.

“Not for the first few years,” said Tessa.

“What does that mean?” asked Scott.

“That after a few years we were more like friends than husband and wife,” said Tessa, biting her lip. She hadn’t intended to tell him the full truth, she’d not mentioned it for years already. Not deliberately, it just hadn't been of much importance.

“What?” asked Scott, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“It was no big deal, it kind of just…faded,” said Tessa, shrugging.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Scott. “We tell each other everything.”

“It didn’t seem all that important I guess,” said Tessa.

“Your happiness is very important, T,” said Scott, abandoning his food preparation and leaning on the counter as he looked at her.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s terrible that I didn’t really care that it wasn’t working. I was too busy,” said Tessa.

“What about…stuff,” he said, looking uncomfortable.

“You want to know that too?” asked Tessa, shaking her head.

“No details please,” said Scott quickly.

“So, stuff...not very often, and more a chore than anything else. That’s why it had been months already when what happened with us happened,” said Tessa, feeling her cheeks go pink as she admitted that to him too.

“So…a few times a year?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Pretty much,” said Tessa.

Scott stared at her and she blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Look at me, T," said Scott as he moved next to her, lifting her chin to look into her eyes.

“You deserve someone who loves you, treats you like a queen, showers you with love and affection and you didn’t have that,” said Scott. “I want to punch _him_ in the face now.”

His expression was dark, nostrils flared as he considered Tessa’s living situation in the previous years.

“It wasn’t that bad, Scott. Neither of us bothered to do anything about it. I guess being friends was good enough,” said Tessa.

“I’m so angry right now, T,” said Scott, stepping away from her and pacing.

Tessa got up, stroking his back gently.

“You deserve better, you know that you deserve better,” said Scott, looking into her eyes.

“I do have better, I have you loving me,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott kissed her, both hands stroking against her cheeks.

“You deserve to feel loved, every moment of every day,” he said as they parted.

“I do,” she replied.

“You should have had that the whole time,” he said, upset.

“I guess it happened like this so we could work out we love each other,” said Tessa.

“I love you so much, I’m going to spend every day making sure you know that,” said Scott, kissing her.

“So with all of that – why can’t they say you were separated earlier?” he asked.

“I told my lawyer the full story today, she’s going to see what she can do. She knows about the baby too,” said Tessa.

“But you can’t accuse yourself,” queried Scott.

“Apparently not, apparently Pete has to do that part,” said Tessa.

“I don’t think he’d throw you under the bus,” said Scott.

“I don’t think he wants to do that either,” said Tessa. “But it would be faster if he did.”

“Before you admit to that in court, just to get it done faster, tell me why you want to rush it through,” said Scott, looking into her eyes.

“Because…” said Tessa, hesitating. “Because I don’t want that hanging over my head. And I want…I want to be free to marry you,” she said quietly.

“I want to marry you, T, but you don’t need to do something like that. What’s done is done, but you don’t need to put that into evidence. Pete hasn’t brought it up, why should you?” said Scott, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“You’re right, I should just wait,” said Tessa.

“Your lawyer is probably going to go away and turn your 4 months into something longer considering you told her everything now. Yeah, okay, you were still living together but the circumstances weren’t exactly what you’d call a marriage,” said Scott.

“I hope you’re right, she did say she thought she could increase the separation timeframe,” said Tessa.

“So, don’t worry, it’s all fine. It will happen and there’s no need for us to rush,” said Scott.

“He’s a fucking idiot, I still want to punch him in the face,” he said, shaking his head.

“Scott,” said Tessa, rubbing his back.

“I do,” insisted Scott. “He is lucky enough to be married to the most amazing and gorgeous woman on the planet and he what…he lost interest? Asshole,” he said, angry.

“Well, I did too,” said Tessa shrugging.

“You’re way above his league,” said Scott.

“That’s mean,” said Tessa.

“Sorry,” said Scott. “You know I think you’re above everyone’s league anyway.”

“I know, you’ve always put me on a pedestal,” said Tessa with a smile.

“He’s never hurt you?” asked Scott suddenly, terrified she’d have more to tell him.

Tessa shook her head. “No, never.”

“Not physically, not emotionally?” he checked.

“No. Scott…come on, I suppose it says a lot that I really didn’t care, I haven’t been affected by this. Maybe I was never in love to begin with, who knows. But it didn’t hurt when it faded and it doesn’t hurt now. He’s been a good friend over the years at least,” said Tessa.

“A friend. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me any of this,” said Scott. “What were you planning to do, just stay in a loveless marriage forever? Just have sex a few times a year or something?”

Tessa glared at him. “You’re judging me.”

“I’m not, Tess. I wanted more for you,” said Scott, reaching out to caress her cheek, his eyes softening as he looked at her. “I let you marry that moron thinking you’d be treated right, that you’d be taken care of,” he said.

“If it wasn’t the way it was, then we wouldn’t have this chance, Scott,” she reminded him.

“He’s still an ass, he lost the best possible woman he could share his life with,” said Scott.

Tessa blushed. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“I love you so much, I am so glad I get this chance with you. And you’re right, if things hadn’t happened this way, maybe we wouldn’t be together. I’m angry at him, I wish you’d told me. I could have helped you, maybe we would have come to our senses sooner, I don’t know,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…see that’s it, it didn’t hurt, it wasn’t something I really placed importance on. But everything with you, if I lost you…I’d be beyond devastated. It’s been amazing with you, everything. I didn’t think it was possible to love this much,” admitted Tessa, blushing.

Scott kissed her with an intensity that left her breathless.

“I didn’t know it was possible to love this much and I am not going anywhere, you’re stuck with me. I love you so much,” he said.

“No one I’d rather be stuck with,” smiled Tessa.

“You deserve the absolute best, T,” he said. “I don’t even fit that bill, you deserve Prince Charming or something. I just love you…so much, more than anything,” he said.

“Prince Charming? You mean Scott Moir, handsome choreographer, the best friend a girl could ever ask for, and the most amazing boyfriend ever?” said Tessa, wrapping her arms around him.

“Boyfriend...that doesn’t sound like enough. Girlfriend doesn’t sound like enough to describe you either,” said Scott, having blushed at her praise.

“It does seem like it’s not enough,” agreed Tessa.

“You’re my whole world,” said Scott, kissing her hair and pulling her into a hug.

“You’re my everything too,” said Tessa, having smiled as she pulled back to look at him.

“Not boyfriend then…partner in life, the best man ever, the man I love more than anything,” she said.

Scott smiled softly. “That sounds good,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Tessa isn't quite prepared for the changes that are continuing to occur for her.


	10. Hard times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa struggles with the changes to her life and body.
> 
> Excerpt: 
> 
> “Hi. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes.
> 
> “Hi gorgeous," said Tessa. "I'm okay," she lied.
> 
> "I'm not blind, T. Talk to me," said Scott softly.
> 
> "I feel like my body’s changing and I don’t have a say, and I can’t stand the smell of some things and it’s just…I hate this, I don’t like any of this. And you’re not here,” said Tessa, miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, always appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Come over to my place,” murmured Scott. “I haven’t had you over yet.”

“Sure,” said Tessa, smiling.

“You’ll stay over of course,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I’d love that,” said Tessa.

She beamed and excused herself to pack an overnight bag and joined Scott again in the living room.

“Ready,” she announced.

“I can’t wait to have you stay over,” said Scott.

“We can head over soon if you want,” said Tessa.

“Let’s go,” said Scott, grinning.

Tessa took the hand he held out to her as he stood, she made sure she had everything she needed and they left, getting into Scott’s car and making the short drive to his apartment.

“Come in,” said Scott, unlocking with a smile and Tessa grinned as he ushered her in ahead of him.

“I’ve been here so much, Scott,” she teased.

“It’s the first time you’re coming in a different role, so let me be excited, thank you,” said Scott, winking.

“Different role?” asked Tessa, pretending she didn’t understand, only so he’d say it.

“The love of my life, obviously,” said Scott, smiling.

Tessa kissed him, both hands on his chest. “Love of my life,” she murmured as she pulled away.

“So, give me the grand tour, any changes?” she asked.

“Not really,” laughed Scott.

Tessa looked around, her eyes noticing the changes immediately as they walked into the living room. There were scented candles about, a few vases with fresh and also decorative flowers, and hanging lights on his balcony as she looked outside. She went through to his bedroom, Scott following her, having no idea what exactly she was looking for.

There was a new bedspread here, more decorative flowers, two more scented candles. She gave him a look and then looked in the bathroom. Much the same, candles and fluffy pink towels neatly folded on the shelf of the cabinet which was open. She looked at Scott with some hurt.

“Did you live with someone?” she asked. “A live-in girlfriend you didn’t tell me about?”

“No,” said Scott, bewildered. “Why would you say that?”

Tessa gestured around the bedroom and walked back out to the living room, Scott hurrying after her.

“Because your whole place is covered in stuff you would never have,” said Tessa, hurt. “Are you still seeing her?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Tess…what are you thinking? I tried to make my place suitable for you. To impress you,” said Scott.

“You did all this?” asked Tessa, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I tried,” said Scott, shrugging. “I didn’t think it was all that much.”

Tessa laughed with relief. “You’re so funny. Did you buy out the home décor department?”

“It’s too much…” said Scott, looking disappointed.

“No, babe. It’s amazing. You did an amazing job. I thought a woman lived here, that’s how good a job you did,” said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

“I just thought of things you might like…I want you to be comfortable spending time here,” said Scott, a little shy.

“You are wonderful and thank you. I know this isn’t really your style, I mean you’re willing to put up with scented candles just because I like them. You’re amazing,” said Tessa, kissing him.

“I can’t believe you thought I’d live with someone and not be upfront with you about it. T…you should know I would have told you if that was the case. No one has been here recently at all and before that…before us, yeah, a few women have been here but nothing serious,” said Scott.

“I don’t want to know about them. I hope they know you’re extremely taken now,” said Tessa, bristling at the mere mention of other women.

“Not in touch with them, there’s only been you,” said Scott, touching her cheek.

“I love you, you did all this for me and it’s amazing,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“I love you. I wanted you to be comfortable, I want you to like spending time here even if it’s a bit of a bachelor pad. I tried to make it nice,” said Scott.

“You did. It’s perfect,” said Tessa. “Do the lights outside change colour?” she asked.

“Yeah, they have a few different settings,” said Scott. “I tried them when I put them on but haven’t been here to really use them.”

Tessa stepped into his embrace, holding him close and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

“I love what you’ve done with the place,” she teased as she pulled away only enough to look into his eyes. “Mind if I stay over?” she added with a wink.

“I’d love that,” said Scott with a smile. “I’m so glad you like it.”

 

“Scott, where did you get these? They’re amazing,” said Tessa, re-entering the bedroom wrapped in a large fluffy pink towel after her shower.

“I went into one of those bed and bath stores and got them,” he said.

“I love them,” said Tessa, drying off a bit more without removing the towel.

Scott watched her, his eyes darkening with desire. He wanted to stroke her soft skin and the sprinkling of freckles, the defined muscle of her arms and back…and so much more.

“I know you love the towel but mind coming over here…without the towel?” he asked.

Tessa smirked, a light blush in her cheeks.

Her eyes on his, she slowly dropped the towel.

“Uh…closer please,” he murmured.

His gaze made her skin tingle with desire, feeling heat spreading through her body. She made him wait though, standing her ground. He moved to get up from the bed and get her closer himself when she smirked and moved over to him.

“So worth the wait,” he murmured, kissing her, his hands exploring her body.

“Absolutely worth it,” she breathed.

 

In the morning she woke to a citrusy scent, she thought it must be oranges or orange juice. She sleepily cracked an eye open.

“Morning babe, your breakfast awaits,” he said gallantly.

There was a tall glass of orange juice on the bedside table and he’d placed a tray on the foot of the bed – poached eggs on toast, muesli with yogurt and a deliciously flaky croissant.

“No Scott?” she asked, pouting a little as she pretended to reach for him in bed.

“I left your side with great difficulty so I could make you breakfast,” he murmured, leaning over her and kissing her cheek, his hand stroking through her hair.

“And it’s much appreciated,” said Tessa with a smile, sitting up.

He put the tray over her lap, waiting for her to take a bite and she looked down at the delicious looking breakfast, biting her lip.

“I’m sorry…” she murmured. “I’m feeling nauseated.”

She looked so apologetic that he smiled, taking her hand.

“I’m sorry, I keep forgetting I can’t just give you food. Especially in the mornings, it’s okay, don’t apologize,” he said. He took the tray off her lap, leaving it on the bed.

Tessa picked up the orange juice, taking a sip.

“This is so fresh, where did you get it?” she asked.

“Squeezed the oranges myself,” said Scott, looking proud of himself.

“It’s so good,” said Tessa, taking another sip. “Did you try it?”

“I had a taste for quality control,” said Scott with a smile.

“Well, this definitely passes,” said Tessa with a smile.

She had more of the juice, then offered him the glass. He took it, having a few sips.

“Good,” he said, nodding. “They were nice big oranges too so I’ve got some more for later.”

Tessa forlornly looked at the food, willing her stomach to cooperate.

“Aww, look at you. Don’t look so sad,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“But there’s poached eggs and a croissant and they’re all waiting for me,” said Tessa.

“And they will wait as long as it takes,” said Scott.

He settled next to her, nuzzling her neck before placing a kiss there.

Tessa kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his, relaxing for a bit.

After a bit of water and more juice, she felt ready to tackle her breakfast and Scott reheated it for her a little.

“So good,” said Tessa, grinning at him, remnants of the flaky croissant still on her lips.

 

Scott went to work with her a few times, unofficially collaborating with her. Her students would stare at Scott in awe. Tessa would push them and make them come to their classes always prepared. She was tough, but fair and so kind that they adored her. Scott was tough depending on who he was working with and what he expected but with Tessa's students, he was a bit gentler.

"You've been there only three times and you're the favourite," said Tessa, wagging a finger at him over dinner.

"I swear they look disappointed when you don't join us," she added, sighing.

Scott laughed. "I did nothing."

"You charmed them," said Tessa.

"I am only helping you out, I love watching you work," he said.

"And you're the favourite," said Tessa, chuckling.

"Literally the only man in the room, that's why," said Scott, smirking.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "And your hotness has nothing to do with it," she said.

"I'm old and gray, T," said Scott, winking.

"Hmm, I don't think so," said Tessa, chuckling.

"I'm glad you don't," laughed Scott.

"So when do you want to join us again?" asked Tessa.

"I want to come tomorrow," said Scott.

"You're really sweet to help out you know," said Tessa. "I really appreciate it."

"I like helping you, I love watching you work. I'm just so proud of you," said Scott.

"Thanks sweetie, I'm proud of you too," said Tessa with a smile.

 

The weeks passed quickly and soon it was time to say goodbye again. Scott was heading off to Madrid and neither of them coud bear the thought of another separation. They knew it was necessary and Tessa was extra upset since she'd been booked to tour with her show - she was booked to attend Vancouver, Montreal, Ottawa, Quebec City and Hamilton. While exciting for her, it meant she couldn't visit Scott in Madrid so she didn't even have a shorter countdown to look forward to.

Scott was disappointed that he couldn't attend any of her shows and worried about how she'd cope as the pregnancy progressed. Tessa was determined all the shows would go on as planned and the show in Montreal was going to be filmed. Scott had demanded a copy the moment he found out and she loved his enthusiasm, it kept her going even on the days that it felt too hard to rehearse and push herself.

 

Tessa hugged him tightly, tears on her cheeks.

“Here we go again…I’m going to miss you so much,” she murmured.

Scott bit his lip. “Me too. I’ll miss you so much.” He buried his face against her, breathing her in and she slid her hands into his hair, soothingly stroking through the strands.

“We can do this, we’ll talk every day and I can’t wait to hear more about the production,” said Tessa.

“We can. Please let me know how you feel – don’t hide it, don’t go through anything alone. Please. You can be angry at me even, I just need to know and support you,” said Scott.

“I know and I’d never be angry at you. I’ll just love you and miss you,” said Tessa.

“I’ll be loving you and missing you too,” said Scott, kissing her. "I’m so proud of you. I wish I could be at every show with you. I'm sorry I can't be."

"It's okay, I know you'll be thinking of me," said Tessa.

"I will be," said Scott.

“I have to go…I hate this,” he murmured sadly.

They were at Tessa’s apartment and he wasn’t letting her go to the airport with him. It was too hard on both of them so they were saying goodbye there and he’d go to the airport alone.

“I hate it too. But I love you…a lot. Don’t you forget it,” said Tessa, soothingly stroking his cheek.

"I'd never forget. Don't you forget either. I need you to always remember how much I love you," said Scott.

"I know, I won't forget," said Tessa, caressing his cheek.

She hugged him and with a lingering kiss and shared reluctance, he left, holding in his emotion so that Tessa wouldn't be affected by his emotion too. She had cried as she'd said goodbye to him and he'd kissed away her tears, his lips soft against her skin.

 

One week later, Scott called Tessa, they were planning to video chat so he sat with his laptop. Tessa answered, laying down on her bed and Scott could tell immediately she was upset.

“Hi. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, concern in his eyes.

“Hi gorgeous," said Tessa. "I'm okay," she lied.

"I'm not blind, T. Talk to me," said Scott softly.

"I feel like my body’s changing and I don’t have a say, and I can’t stand the smell of some things and it’s just…I hate this, I don’t like any of this. And you’re not here,” said Tessa, miserably.

She was curled up on her bed, waiting for the nausea to pass, tears on her cheeks.

“Oh T…I hate that I’m not there for you. I wish I could make it better,” said Scott.

“I wish you could too,” murmured Tessa.

“What happened today in particular, T?” asked Scott.

“I’m fat, I don’t fit into my clothes, I can feel movement and that is terrifying and I didn’t want this,” sobbed Tessa.

“You’re not fat, babe. You’re perfect,” he said softly. “You felt the baby?”

Tessa nodded.

“It must be weird to feel movement, I can’t know how that feels and I wish so much I could make this all better for you. You didn’t want this…but T…you did choose to keep the baby…right?” asked Scott gently.

“I did, because he’s yours, because I love you and having a baby with you isn’t so bad…it’s the process I hate,” said Tessa, sniffling.

“He?” asked Scott, eyebrows raised.

“Did I say he?” asked Tessa.

“Yeah, you did. Do you know? I thought when we had the scan it was too early…did you have another scan?” asked Scott, bewildered.

“No. I just…I don’t know, I think of the baby as a boy, not sure why,” said Tessa.

“What are you going to do if it’s a girl?” said Scott with a soft chuckle.

“I’ll love her. I guess I shouldn’t say he, just in case, eh?” said Tessa.

“You can say he, that’s what you feel,” said Scott.

“He’s going to look like you,” said Tessa.

“Well, I hope he has your eyes,” said Scott with a smile. “And if it’s a little girl, she will be so beautiful because she’ll take after you.”

Tessa chuckled, blushing lightly.

“You made it better already,” she murmured.

“Why don’t you take today off and just rest, T? Maybe speak to your doctor too…I’m worried about you,” said Scott.

“I’m sorry I’m worrying you. I just…I didn’t expect it to be this hard to get used to. I thought it might be easier. I made the decision to keep the baby and this is all part of it, but it’s so damn hard,” said Tessa.

“I’m so sorry. I wish it was easier, I hate that I can’t make it easier for you,” said Scott.

“You do make it easier, you’re wonderful. It’s harder when you’re not here to just deal with it all I guess,” said Tessa. “I’m not strong enough.”

“You are the strongest person I know. Look what you’ve done already,” said Scott. “I’m amazed by you every day.”

"Thank you. You're amazing, I can do this because you're there to support me," said Tessa.

"And because you're an amazing person, so strong and determined," Scott reminded her.

"I love you," said Tessa softly.

"I love you," said Scott.

 

Scott tossed and turned all night, barely sleeping more than an hour or two. He had too much on his mind. In the morning, he'd made a decision.

When he got to work, he found himself walking into the Director’s office, sitting down, and starting to talk. He explained the situation partly – he said his partner was pregnant and he needed to be with her to support her. The Director was quite surprised, they all thought Scott wouldn’t have a family, though they all secretly hoped he’d meet someone and settle down. He was well liked by everyone, they’d all wanted to set him up with someone but he hadn’t shown any interest, and on his last visit, they’d realised he did have a girlfriend back in Canada that he was very serious about.

To his surprise, the Director agreed to his proposal to fly back to Canada and work remotely and to return to Madrid for the final rehearsals. It was a testament to how well respected and liked Scott was that this was agreed to. He returned to the hotel as soon as he could so he could change his return flight and pack. He was lucky to get a flight leaving that same evening. He wanted to surprise Tessa, he didn’t tell her, calling instead to say he loved her and checking she was okay. 

“Hi handsome,” said Tessa, answering.

“Hi beautiful…you okay?” asked Scott.

He was concerned, she sounded tired and down, a melancholy tone to her voice.

“I’m okay,” responded Tessa.

“You sure, babe? Please…tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his hand over his eyes, concerned.

“I’m just tired, of literally everything to do with pregnancy. Just going to count down and hope my body belongs to me again at the end of this,” said Tessa dully.

“T…you’re not happy, you’re so sad and I just wish I could make it better,” said Scott.

“You do, you’re amazing. You make every day better, Scott,” said Tessa.

“I will do everything in my power to make you happy…every day,” said Scott with determination.

“I know, you make me smile every day. Don’t forget that just because I’m a bit down. Not due to you, just due to…this,” said Tessa.

“I know, you make me smile too,” said Scott. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” said Tessa, smiling softly.

“Hey…I have to go but I’ll message you later, okay?” murmured Scott.

“Go be amazing,” said Tessa with a smile.

“I will,” promised Scott.

 

Several of her messages went unanswered and then her next call did too. She thought he might be busy and tried to ignore the dread gnawing at her.

What if he’d met someone? What if she wasn’t miserable and bringing him down like she was? She’d half convinced herself that must be true when she received a message from him.

_Hi beautiful, sorry, it’s been really busy. I’ll speak to you as soon as I can. I miss you. Love you so much!_

He was halfway to Canada by the time he sent her that and he counted down the hours.

Tessa was tearful as she went to bed, it was the first time she’d gone to bed without speaking to Scott. He hadn’t been available and his message had done little to quell her anxiety when she desperately wanted to speak to him and he hadn’t answered her calls. She wondered if her tears and sadness had been too much for him and he didn’t want to deal with her but she also knew he loved her, so it was hard to reconcile his silence.

She tossed and turned for a bit, checking her phone and seeing nothing. Had she made a mistake being honest with him about how she was feeling? She knew that he loved her though and couldn’t understand why he wasn’t communicating with her the way he always did.

At some point she fell asleep, and Scott found her fast asleep when he let himself into her apartment. He had silently entered, left his suitcase in the living room and then quietly showered, needing to feel fresher after hours on the plane.

He then dressed and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Tessa was still sleeping. He sat down next to her on the bed, reaching out to caress her cheek. She stirred slightly but kept sleeping. He stroked her hair next and then caressed her cheek again. Tessa stirred, moving slightly in her sleep, her hand reaching out and landing on his knee.

She sleepily opened her eyes, startled. She looked up at him with sleepy confusion on her features.

“Is this one of those vivid dreams they say pregnant women get?” she mumbled.

Scott smiled, caressing her cheek again and her hand moved to touch his.

“You feel so real,” she murmured.

“T…I’m here. I’m here for you,” he said softly.

Tessa blinked away her tired confusion, sitting up suddenly and staring at him for a moment. She burst into tears, throwing her arms around him.

Scott buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly.

“What did you do?” she asked tearfully as she pulled back to look at him.

“I told them I needed to be with you,” said Scott, emotional.

“Scott…” said Tessa, speechless.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t quit, I’ll be working remotely for a bit,” said Scott.

“You didn’t tell me,” she murmured.

“I wanted to surprise you,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“I thought…I worried. I didn’t know why you weren’t answering my calls,” said Tessa sadly.

“Oh T. What did you think?” he asked, horrified.

“I don’t know, I didn’t know why. I worried I’d scared you away,” said Tessa.

“Scare me away? I love you, I want to be here for you,” said Scott, kissing her.

Tessa cried tears of relief and he held her, covering her cheek and hair with kisses, he couldn’t let her go.

“Listen to me, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here for you. Because I love you,” said Scott, caressing both her cheeks.

Tessa kissed him intensely, wrapping her arms around him.

“I love you, and I hope you haven’t hurt your career for me, but I’m so glad you’re here,” she said.

“I’m so glad I’m here too,” said Scott, grinning as he stroked through her hair.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” she asked him, kissing his cheek and forehead.

“I’m fine, I just need you,” he said.

“Get some sleep,” she murmured.

Scott lay down, pulling her into his arms.

He reached for her belly, marvelling at the bump as he softly stroked her skin.

“You’re never alone with any of this. I wish I could do this for you, I wish I could do it all for you. You’re strong and amazing and as hard as it is, I’m here. I’ll be here for all of it,” he said.

Tessa smiled softly. “I know you will,” she said, caressing his cheek and hair.

 

In the morning, Tessa was almost startled again to find Scott beside her but she grinned, kissing his messy hair. He was fast asleep, snuggled against her. She had a feeling he wasn't just catching up on sleep from the plane so she let him sleep.

When he woke up, he pulled Tessa into a tight hug, almost in awe of the fact that he was there with her.

Tessa nuzzled his neck, beaming. "The dream was real," she said.

"It was," agreed Scott, grinning.

"The only bad part is that I'm going to Ottawa in two days," said Tessa.

"I'm coming, I'm your groupie," said Scott with a cheeky smile.

"I love you, you groupie," said Tessa, grinning.

"Except I'm going to be one of those creepy groupies who wants to have sex with you," said Scott, winking.

"Hmm, I'm not sure sleeping with groupies is a good plan, but for you I'll make an exception," said Tessa, winking back.

 


	11. Don't give up your career for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still so much to talk about. Tessa tries to convince Scott to return to Madrid, worried he's hurting his career.
> 
> “No. Forget that you think I’m hurting my career right now. Forgetting everything else, do you want me with you?” asked Scott, his eyes not leaving hers.
> 
> “Yes,” said Tessa, emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus while I got distracted by other fics! Haven't forgotten this one!

“Think about your characters, what are they feeling? I want to see that in your every movement,” Scott was saying, using a studio at the Academy to have a live choreography session with Spain.

Tessa walked in and he winked at her with a grin as he turned his attention back onto the large screen, putting the dancers through their paces. Tessa had taken a seat, watching the choreography come together in fascination. Scott didn’t allow for errors, if the dancers needed to re-work something, he’d have them repeat it until he was happy.

Tessa remained for the rest of the session and Scott turned to her when the screen was black, the session ended for the day.

“Hi beautiful,” he said. “How was your class?”

“It was good. Are you packed?” asked Tessa, kissing him.

“Packed and ready as your groupie,” said Scott with a wink.

“Dork,” said Tessa with a laugh.

“Off to Ottawa to watch the great Tessa Virtue perform. I’m so lucky!” said Scott, grinning.

Tessa rolled her eyes, smiling as Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

They were heading straight to the airport and would be in Ottawa one night before Tessa’s show to give them both a chance to rest and not be rushing to arrive on the day of the show.

Arriving in Ottawa, they checked in to the hotel and Tessa bustled around the room, unpacking what she needed.

“Want to get something to eat?” asked Scott.

“Can we get room service? I want to go over my notes,” said Tessa.

“Sure,” said Scott.

They ordered and Tessa poured over her notes while they waited, Scott doing some work also so as not to disturb her.

Tessa looked up at the knock on the door and closed her folder with a sigh of relief.

“I’m starved!” she said, bounding up to get the door.

Scott grinned and made room on the table for their food.

“So good,” said Tessa, digging into her meal with gusto.

Scott hid a smile, happy to see her eating and not being unwell.

“It looks good, T,” he said, looking at her salmon meal.

Tessa offered him a bite and he took it with a smile. “Good,” he agreed.

“Yours?” asked Tessa.

“It’s really nice. Here, have some,” he said, cutting her a piece of his beef filet.

“Yum!” said Tessa, swallowing the bite he’d given her.

Scott put an entire piece onto her plate and winked. “Yours.”

“Scott, my meal is huge,” protested Tessa.

“You’re eating for two,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa laughed, continuing to eat her meal. She was mildly surprised she polished off her meal and what Scott had given her and Scott grinned as he collected the tray and placed it outside their door.

“I’m so glad you got to enjoy a full meal,” said Scott, sitting down beside her as Tessa plopped onto the couch, holding her stomach.

“I’m so full,” she said.

Scott kissed her cheek. “I’m glad.”

Tessa snuggled into him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“I’m still so glad you’re here,” she murmured.

“So am I,” he said, kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her.

“I’m sorry, Scott,” she mumbled after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Sorry? About what?” asked Scott.

“I’m too needy when you’re overseas, I should be better, I should be stronger, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” said Tessa quietly.

“Everything you just said is not true,” said Scott, shaking his head, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes.

“I think I’m not used to feeling so much, loving so much, being loved so much, it’s something I’m apparently learning now. It wasn’t the same…before. Never,” said Tessa, ignoring his protest.

“Tess…” began Scott.

“No, let me finish. You should go back to Madrid. I can’t be the one who holds you back. I’ll be stronger. I’ll call you once a week or something, I’ll be stronger and I won’t cry on the phone or be needy. I’ve turned into someone I don’t even recognize. I didn’t care before. Pete could go away for weeks and I’d be thrilled to have the apartment to myself but you…I miss you. I miss you from the moment you leave to the moment you come back. I don’t want to have the place to myself, I want to have you there. I want to be close to you all the time. But I can do it, I can cope and you need to not ruin your career for me,” said Tessa.

She’d been preparing herself mentally for this speech since he’d turned up at her apartment a few days ago as an unexpected, but very much wanted, surprise. She knew it was up to her to ensure he didn’t damage his reputation as a brilliant choreographer by not fulfilling his duties. She wouldn’t let him get a word in because she had to keep going. If she stopped, she wouldn’t be able to tell him all that she needed to say.

Scott had fallen silent after she'd told him to let her finish and had been watching her speak, a suprised look on his face. He had a knowing look on his face as she stopped speaking and he waited a moment, seeing if she had more to say.

“Are you finished?” he asked, a coolness in his tone.

Tessa nodded. If she’d made him angry, then so be it. She needed to protect him.

“Once a week? Do you think you’re the only ‘needy’ one in this equation? I need you. I need to talk to you every day, I need to see you, I need to tell you I love you. I am not going back to Madrid. I belong here with you. You don’t need to be stronger, you are strong. You are not needy, you’re just…in love. And that’s me too. I’m in love and I need you. You’re also going through a pregnancy you didn’t want but you’re doing that for us and it’s hard on you. I need to be here for you. I love you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“I’m glad you didn’t miss that asshole the same because I’d be very jealous if you did. I love that I can make you feel something different to before. It’s different and we were fucking blind not to have seen it sooner but it’s here now and we are dealing with it as best we can,” he continued.

Tessa smiled softly, his words made sense, but there was still his career they needed to worry about.

“But Scott,” began Tessa.

“No. Forget that you think I’m hurting my career right now. Forgetting everything else, do you want me with you?” asked Scott, his eyes not leaving hers.

“Yes,” said Tessa, emotionally.

Scott kissed her forehead. “That’s all that matters.”

Tessa nodded.

“I wouldn’t hurt my career Tessa. I did what I thought was right and they agreed to my proposal. You’ve sat in on a session, it stills works this way, right?” he said.

“It seemed to work, yes,” agreed Tessa.

“I won’t hurt my career because I have a family to support. I have our child to support, I have you to support. Us. The Virtue Moir family,” said Scott earnestly.

A few tears ran down Tessa’s cheeks. “Damn, stupid hormones,” she muttered.

Scott wiped them away gently.

“For me to leave, to go back to Madrid…you’re going to have to tell me you don’t love me,” said Scott, going a step further.

Tessa stared at him. “I can’t do that.”

“Then I guess I’m staying,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, breathing him in.

“Honestly, T. Did you really think that you needed to…what? Protect me from loving you too much and needing to be with you? We miss each other, we love each other. That’s love, that’s the way it works. I am not damaging my career and my career is no longer my top priority in life as it is. You’re my number one priority,” murmured Scott, stroking her hair.

“I just don’t want you to give up opportunities because of me,” said Tessa, moving to look at him. “Especially if it’s because I’m making you sad instead of boosting you up and supporting you like I should be.”

“There’s not a single person in this world who has supported me more, who has believed in me more, than you have,” said Scott, kissing her cheek.

“I’m glad. You’re the best,” said Tessa, hugging him. “You deserve the best opportunities.”

“And you know what one of those opportunities is that I decided I totally deserve?” asked Scott, a smile on his lips.

“What?” asked Tessa.

“Loving Tessa Virtue for the rest of my life, seeing her smile, making sure she knows she’s loved more than anything,” said Scott, his hazel eyes soft as he looked at her.

Tessa chuckled. “You’re so romantic,” she said tearfully. “I love you.”

“So, what do you say? Can you put up with me loving you forever?” asked Scott.

“Easiest thing ever. You know I love you? You know I want forever too? I want you to know how much I love you every day,” said Tessa, stroking his hair.

“I know,” said Scott, taking her hand and kissing it. “I know that and I’m so lucky.”

"Don't worry okay? This arrangement is going to work. It's working right now and it's only early days, I know. If ever it isn't working, I'm sure that it can be worked out. They are trusting me on this because of my reputation. I am not worried that I'm hurting my career," said Scott.

"Okay," said Tessa, nodding.

"I get to have you at the Academy with me so I love it, and I get to have you at home. I just wanted to be sure you made the right decision," said Tessa.

"I did," said Scott.

"I know you did. I trust it will work too, you're amazing. I love watching you work and I love seeing you happy, I love seeing you in love," said Tessa.

"I'm glad, I love that too," grinned Scott.

Tessa kissed him with a smile and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

 

The lights dimmed and the audience began clapping and cheering.

Scott stood up, whistling loudly and clapping as the lights rose again, Tessa taking her bows, smiling and nodding to the audience, acknowledging their enthusiasm. She grinned at Scott, he was still on his feet, cheering and clapping.

“I’m so proud of you! You’re amazing,” said Scott, picking her up in an enthusiastic hug as he greeted her backstage.

Tessa laughed. “Thank you. It means a lot that you’re here and so passionate about this project,” she said.

“I have an idea for your next show too, I demand to be the person you entrust with choreography,” said Scott.

“Maybe after this baby we can combine our talents for another show,” laughed Tessa.

Scott grinned. “Can’t wait.”

“Are you tired, babe?” asked Scott.

“I’m okay. I’m a bit hungry but otherwise I feel really good,” said Tessa.

“Will you go out on a date with me?” asked Scott.

“Yes,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Thank you,” said Scott, gallantly kissing her hand.

“I’ll let you get ready and then we can get some dinner and explore Ottawa,” said Scott.

Tessa beamed and went to shower, Scott waiting in her dressing room. Tessa dressed and did her makeup, wanting to look nice for their impromptu date.

“Wow, look at you,” said Scott, admiration in his gaze.

“I’m such an idiot, I had such a beauty in my life and I was blind,” said Scott, pulling her close.

Tessa grinned. “But I was blind too, you were right there. And I was stupid.”

“Thank goodness for this show, eh? We got there…the long way,” said Scott.

“Yeah, it was this show. Opening night!” said Tessa with a smile.

“I love you,” said Scott, kissing her.

“I love you,” said Tessa, with a soft smile.

“Let’s get you some dinner,” said Scott, offering his arm.

Tessa took it, snuggling against his side as they left.

Outside she signed a few autographs and took photos with fans before they managed to leave and Tessa was starving when they got to the restaurant.

“I’m so hungry,” she said as she opened the menu.

“I’m glad you’re getting your appetite back. Eat as much as you want,” said Scott with a smile.

After dinner, they strolled through the city centre, enjoying the sights and sounds of Ottawa.

"I had a quick Google for what there is to do in Ottawa in the evening and it’s the Adults Only night at the Canadian Museum of Nature. I thought we could go there,” said Scott.

“That sounds really fun,” said Tessa.

“They have music, dancing and you can check out the exhibits,” said Scott.

“Sounds awesome,” said Tessa.

“Wow, the architecture is really impressive,” said Tessa as they walked towards the museum hand in hand.

“Yeah, it’s amazing,” agreed Scott.

He paid for their tickets and they went inside, having fun exploring the exhibits and Scott swooping her up to dance as music played on each level of the museum.

Tessa laughed, her eyes bright, wisps of hair coming out of her ponytail as she danced with Scott, Despacito blaring over the speakers. Scott grinned as he twirled her, pulling her close again for some salsa moves and twirling her again.

The lights pulsed along with the music, and Scott couldn’t help but notice that she seemed more relaxed and radiant than he’d seen her in a while. She’d struggled with the pregnancy, trying to keep up with her work at the Academy and her show, dealing with the separations from Scott and the abrupt changes in her life. To see her so happy made him want to see her that happy all the time. He wished he could see her smile like that every day. He wanted her to beam like that every moment of every day. He wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. He pulled her close, kissing her, one hand caressing her cheek and she smiled.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Being you,” said Scott.

Tessa grinned, taking his hand and moving to the music.

“Thank you for being you,” she said.

 

“What are you looking at?” asked Tessa, with a smile as they walked back to the hotel, Scott’s fingers threaded through hers.

They’d been walking at a leisurely pace, and she’d noticed Scott looking at her as they walked. It wasn’t unusual while they talked and laughed about the evening they’d had out but in moments of silence he still glanced at her. If he was trying to be discreet, she wasn’t sure, but he was failing if he was.

“Oh, sorry,” said Scott, blushing.

Tessa looked at him curiously.

“Sorry,” said Scott again. “I didn’t mean to keep looking. I just love seeing you so happy. You’re glowing.”

“I am happy,” said Tessa with a grin.

“I want you to be. I want you to be so happy that you don’t remember what it means to be unhappy. I want you to smile and laugh every day. I want you to know how loved you are, every moment,” said Scott.

“Aww, Scott,” said Tessa.

She stopped walking, caressing his cheek.

“You’re the sweetest, I am happy. I feel good, I think the talk we had earlier made me worry less that you've hurt your career and I just love you. I love being with you," said Tessa. "You make me happy."

"I'm glad it eased your worries. I'm here, I am here to stay. I love you and I love seeing you happy and in love," said Scott.

"So much," murmured Tessa, kissing him.

"So much here too," murmured Scott, kissing her again.

"Wow, making out on the street," murmured Tessa, coming up for air.

Scott grinned, raising his eyebrows at her. "I'm a groupie..." he teased.

"Well, come on then, a night with me awaits," teased Tessa.

 


	12. We have some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa wants three things - food, sex and rest. There's also the slight issue of not having told either of their parents yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I have managed to update this story, I missed it! Real life and other fics have got in the way. Let me try to rectify that! The rating went up also!

“Home sweet home,” said Scott as they entered Tessa’s apartment upon their return from Ottawa.

“I’m so glad,” said Tessa. "We're leaving again in a week though."

She settled onto the couch and Scott smiled. She looked so small somehow, her legs curled under her, her belly rounded under her shirt, visible now that she’d removed her jacket. She leaned her head on the back of the couch, her messy bun still very much intact, a few loose tendrils framing her face.

“Get some rest,” he murmured, kissing her forehead and handing her a bottle of water.

“Need food, sex and then rest,” mumbled Tessa, reaching out for him.

Scott’s eyebrows shot up, shaking his head with a laugh.

“You better not be saying no,” said Tessa fixing him with a mock glare.

“Always a huge yes,” said Scott. “You just somehow always surprise me. I love it.”

Tessa smiled, nuzzling his neck. “Make me food? Please?” she asked, pouting.

“Anything,” said Scott immediately. “What do you feel like?”

“You. But I need to feed the baby first or I won’t get to enjoy you properly,” said Tessa with a wicked grin.

“I love you,” said Scott, chuckling.

He got up, Tessa slapping his ass he turned around and he mock glared at her, winking as he walked to the kitchen.

“Okay, beautiful, I made you your favourite,” he said.

Tessa grinned, moving to the kitchen and sitting down at the table, licking her lips as she saw the plate in front of her. Poached eggs on toast was her favourite meal.

He had made his own plate too and they ate together, Tessa giggling a little as Scott’s hand wandered over her leg under the table, then sliding underneath her shirt and gently stroking her skin.

“Behave,” she murmured.

“Okay,” said Scott, removing his hand and dragging it purposefully between her legs, lightly stroking.

“Oops,” he said with a wink, removing his hand.

“You,” began Tessa, her breathing having quickened.

“You're just so tempting,” said Scott, kissing her lips.

Tessa grabbed his hand, pushing it against her again, sighing as he stroked a firm line down her core. He hungrily covered her cheek and throat with kisses, his fingers stroking her through her jeans.

“Scott,” she murmured, feeling highly aroused.

Scott knew immediately what she needed. He pushed down her jeans, stroking her again before pulling her underwear down too, his needy finger pushing into her.

“I’m so wet already,” breathed Tessa.

“I know, I love that,” murmured Scott, pushing a second finger into her, thrusting inside her, his thumb stroking her clit.

Tessa moaned her pleasure, not even caring that she was sitting at her kitchen table while Scott brought her to an incredible orgasm using only his fingers. She was breathless as she opened her eyes, riding out the last waves of pleasure. Scott’s eyes were dark with desire as he licked his fingers slowly.

Tessa stepped out of the jeans and underwear pooled at her ankles, getting up, her eyes on his. Scott got up, she could see he was straining against his jeans so she unzipped them quickly, releasing him.

“Shower now,” she purred, her voice seductive as she kissed him, stroking him as she walked backwards towards the bathroom.

Scott groaned. She made him so aroused it was hard to focus on anything else. All he could think about was making love to her over and over. He picked her up, kissing her, clothes soon discarded on the floor. Turning on the shower, he pushed Tessa in gently, lips locked with hers. The water flowed over them and Tessa finally parted from his lips to grab some body wash, soaping up her body before offering it to him. He did the same, watching the suds dripping down Tessa's body, reaching out to touch as much of her skin as he could. He pulled her into an intense kiss, his hands squeezing her ass.

“Was this what you had in mind earlier?” murmured Scott against her lips.

“Mmm, yes,” murmured Tessa, her kisses covering his chest, as she worked her way downwards.

On her knees, she took him into her mouth, driving him wild. He focused on breathing and not completely losing it, the way she worked him with her mouth and hands was just magic. His back hit the shower wall, Tessa grinning up at him.

“T…need you,” he breathed.

Tessa licked her way back up his body and he swung her around, hands on her hips. She smiled as she leaned against the shower wall, Scott slowly thrusting into her.

“That was so good,” panted Tessa, sprawled on top of his body on the bed.

From the shower, they’d moved to the bedroom and she’d certainly gotten exactly what she’d wanted. Sated, her body covered in a sheen of sweat, she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Always so so good. Amazing,” murmured Scott, pushing her hair aside to kiss behind her ear.

“Another shower?” asked Tessa.

“Mmm, this time we can behave and actually shower,” said Scott with a wink.

“Okay,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Seriously though, you should rest,” said Scott, stroking her cheek.

“I am tired, in a very good way,” said Tessa with a satisfied smile.

 

Scott woke up a few days later to find the bed empty. He blinked, glancing at the time. It was past 2am. Tessa wasn’t in the bathroom, it was dark, the door open. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair off his forehead. It really was getting too long. He needed to get it cut. He got out of bed, pulling on some shorts.

Tessa was sitting on the couch, her feet up as she read a book. She was shaking her head.

“No, no, no,” she muttered, not having noticed him yet.

“Tess?” he asked gently. “You okay?”

Tessa shook her head, letting out a deep sigh.

“You want to tell me about it?” asked Scott, sitting beside her and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“I had a bad dream,” said Tessa. “About this...all of it,” she added, patting her stomach.

“The baby?” said Scott.

“The pregnancy and being entirely unprepared for a baby,” said Tessa. “I was screwing up everything in the dream, doing everything wrong.”

“We’re a team. You’re not going to do any of it alone,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“What are you reading?” he asked.

Tessa flipped the cover so he could see it was a pregnancy book. A book she’d flatly refused to read or even look at since a colleague had given it to her.

“This is horrible. It’s all horrible. I can’t do it,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

She indicated to the book, her eyes wide with fear. Scott curiously took the book, like Tessa, he’d avoided all information. They hadn’t wanted to scare themselves too quickly when they’d already adjusted as much as they were able to the changes in their lives so far.

His eyes widened at the graphic description of what happens to a woman’s body during labour and delivery.

“Okay, not the best thing to read at 2am...or ever,” he muttered, closing the book quickly.

He studied Tessa, taking her hand. She looked horrified and he couldn’t blame her. She was going through all of this because of a moment of weakness.

He stroked her skin, he knew there was little he could say to make her fear ease. He’d terrified himself reading it. He didn’t want Tessa going through any of that. She’d have to though, nature would take its course and they’d end up with a baby.

“I believe in you,” he said finally. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

“I knew I was avoiding reading that damn book for a reason,” said Tessa.

“Yeah, maybe put it away for now, eh?” said Scott.

Tessa nodded. “You’ll be there with me for all of it, won’t you?” she asked softly.

“Everything. Every moment,” said Scott immediately.

“We’re a team,” said Tessa.

“Yes, we are,” said Scott. “Whatever happens. We can do it together. You unfortunately have the hard part but I’ll be there every step of the way.”

“Thank you. We haven’t even told our families,” said Tessa quietly.

“We should tell them. Your mom could be a great support to you. Mine too,” said Scott.

“We haven’t been ready to drop this news on them. About us and the baby,” said Tessa.

She’d avoided telling her mother anything about her life recently. Kate knew about the divorce and had been concerned but not entirely surprised. She didn’t know about Scott. She didn’t know Tessa was pregnant. She lived in Quebec City and had been away on a cruise recently. Tessa had been so busy that she hadn’t seen her, but her mother was coming to her show in Quebec City and her belly was no longer something that could remain hidden. Baggy clothes helped, but not nearly enough.

“Your mom will be happy probably. She’s been harassing you about grandchildren how long?” said Tessa with a wry smile.

“Every time she gets a chance,” said Scott, shaking his head. “I think she’s truly given up in the last year though.”

“She’ll be surprised then,” said Tessa.

“But in a good way,” said Scott.

“Mom will be surprised, she’ll be shocked at this point,” said Tessa.

“But she loves you, you’re her baby,” said Scott. "She'll be a giddy grandmother."

Tessa laughed. “I am technically the baby.”

 

The show in Quebec City was just days later and Scott accompanied her proudly. Tessa had arranged to meet her mother, much to Kate’s excitement. It had been far too long since she’d seen Tessa.

Tessa thought she looked reasonably normal hiding under a coat but there was still the slight swell of her belly. Tessa looked at Scott nervously as they pulled up outside her mother’s house. They’d left it so late to reveal their news that there was literally no way to quietly share it. It was obvious, short of Kate believing Tessa had suddenly gained weight, she was obviously pregnant. There was no huge belly, she hadn’t grown all that much, but it was certainly visible. It was also evident in her breasts, she had cleavage that Scott certainly spent a lot of time appreciating.

“Tessa!” said Kate, throwing the door open and pulling Tessa into a hug.

“Hi mom,” said Tessa. “You look so relaxed from your trip!” she said.

Kate noticed Scott, beaming. “It’s been too long! Look at you, always so handsome,” said Kate, pinching his cheek.

“Ouch, thanks Kate,” laughed Scott, hugging her warmly.

Tessa took off her coat, sitting down on the couch, leaving it bunched up in her lap to try to avoid an obvious display. Kate bustled around getting them tea and biscuits, Scott waiting for the moment Kate would sit down and look at her daughter. He thought it was rather obvious and wondered how soon Kate would discover that Tessa had been hiding a pregnancy from her.

“Oh goodness, I’ll put this away,” said Kate, suddenly taking the coat from Tessa’s lap.

Kate’s eyes widened as she saw Tessa’s belly and she dropped the coat in shock. Scott picked it up, putting it on the coat rack as he watched Kate try to speak.

“Uh, mom, maybe you should sit down,” began Tessa.


	13. Harsh Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finds out and she has questions. A lot of questions that Tessa feels are not quite justified under the circumstances. Scott is just itching to jump in and defend Tessa. Is a DNA test required though?

“What is this?” asked Kate, sitting down heavily on the sofa.

She placed her hand over her mouth, looking at Tessa. Unless her daughter had stopped watching what she ate and exercising and the weight had settled only on her belly, which she knew wouldn’t happen while she was doing shows, Tessa was pregnant.

“Uh, I wish I could say it isn’t what it looks like,” said Tessa, wringing her hands nervously.

Scott wanted to reach out to take her hand but couldn’t, they couldn’t hit Kate with two pieces of news all at once. He practically sat on his hands instead so he couldn’t touch Tessa.

Kate wasn’t looking at him anyway, shocked as she stared at Tessa.

“I’m pregnant,” said Tessa, indicating to her belly.

“I...I can see that. But you’ve never wanted children,” said Kate.

“It wasn’t exactly planned,” said Tessa.

“Wait, did Pete leave you when he found out? It’s his child too. I’ll kill him,” said Kate, looking angry.

“No. It’s a long story,” said Tessa.

“How far along are you?” asked Kate.

“Nearly 18 weeks,” said Tessa.

“Wow. I was huge by then,” said Kate.

“This doesn’t make sense Tess, tell me something that makes sense,” said Kate, shaking her head. “What happened?”

“Thanks for supporting her with this, Scott. What with Pete not wanting his own child,” said Kate.

Scott nodded, saying nothing.

“Mom...Pete is not the father,” said Tessa.

She could see Scott was getting irritated at even the thought of Peter being the father and she didn’t want Kate to keep thinking that was the case.

Kate’s eyes only grew wider as she stared at Tessa.

“What? How?” asked Kate.

Tessa sighed. “Okay mom. Let me tell you what happened and you can be mad later. Just let me tell you.”

Her mother said nothing, indicating she should speak. Tessa took a deep breath before getting straight to the point.

“I slept with someone else…while I was still married,” she said quietly.

Kate gasped, Tessa pausing for a moment and continuing. 

“I got pregnant. And I considered my options. I thought of terminating at first but I couldn’t do that the more I thought about it. So I decided, we decided, to keep the baby,” said Tessa.

Kate seemed unable to speak and seemed to be thinking about what to say. “I didn’t raise you to become a cheater,” she said finally.

Tessa hung her head. There was nothing she could say in reply when she knew it was true.

Scott frowned, his heart hurting for Tessa. Knowing the full story regarding her marriage, he didn’t think it was a simple matter of cheating. It was wrong, of course. He knew what they’d done was wrong, but it wasn’t just black and white.

“I don’t think that’s quite fair, Kate,” he said.

Tessa looked up at him, a warning in her eyes. He continued on regardless, acknowledging her concern with the tiniest of nods.

“Tessa’s marriage wasn’t exactly a healthy one, it’s a different set of circumstances,” he continued.

Kate nodded slowly. “I know it was far from ideal, but it’s still wrong. She should have left him before she did...this,” said Kate.

“Okay, but don’t blame just Tessa. Share it three ways at least,” said Scott.

Kate studied him, then looked at Tessa.

"And how do you know for sure who the father is?” asked Kate.

"Pete and I hadn’t been together for months. So there’s only one possible father,” said Tessa. 

Kate raised her eyebrows. “So you’re going to raise the baby on your own? Where’s the father?” she asked.

Tessa sighed, getting frustrated with the questions. She knew her mother was worried but she felt the response was too harsh given the circumstances.

“The father is very much involved,” said Tessa.

“You’re in a relationship with him?” asked Kate.

“Yes,” said Tessa.

“How long were you with him before you and Pete separated?” asked Kate.

“I wasn’t. It was a...one time thing. I got pregnant from that one time,” said Tessa. “I was on birth control and this still happened.”

Kate almost laughed, shaking her head.

“Let me get this straight. You had a one night stand with someone, got pregnant and now you’re in a relationship with him?”

Tessa bit her lip. The way her mother worded it sounded so cold. What she had shared with Scott was special. So while it wasn’t right, it had led them to the deep love and bond they now shared. She chanced a glance at Scott, seeing he looked rather subdued. He wanted to jump in and defend her, she could tell. He was sitting on his hands so he could refrain from touching her. 

“I shouldn’t have done it, okay? I did. I don’t regret it. It led me here. I’ve never felt so happy or so loved,” said Tessa emphatically.

Kate sighed. “Okay, so tell me about him. Is it serious?” she asked.

“Very serious. We love each other and we decided to keep the baby and be a family together,” said Tessa.

“Who is he?” asked Kate.

Tessa swallowed nervously. She didn’t dare look at Scott.

It was Scott who then couldn’t handle the grilling Tessa was receiving. She hadn’t gotten pregnant by herself after all and he felt it was unfair for Kate to judge the situation. He boldly reached out to take Tessa’s hand, squeezing it.

“I’m the father,” he said. “I love Tessa so much, she’s my whole world. I will always support T and our child.”

Kate gasped. Tessa too, stared at him. She hadn’t expected him to speak up, thinking he’d let her broach that topic with Kate. But she felt a swell of pride and love as she looked at him. He was trying to stand up for her, to support her. He obviously thought Kate was being unfair and he’d broken his silence just at the right moment, taking responsibility for the baby and letting Kate know how much he loved Tessa.

“After so many years,” murmured Kate, now almost smiling. There was the tiniest hint of a smile on her face.

“I can finally say I told you so,” said Kate, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

It was Tessa and Scott now staring at her, both surprised by this response. Neither of them knew what to say. While their families had good-naturedly teased them when they were kids, once Tessa got married, the teasing had stopped. Their families were close-knit, they always had been.

They waited for Kate to speak again, Scott’s hand still holding Tessa’s. He moved closer to her on the couch, softly kissing her cheek. It was out now and he needed to comfort her.

“You could have started with that you know,” said Kate, finally.

“We didn’t want to shock you all at once,” said Scott.

“Obviously the way it happened isn’t ideal…and I want to hear more about that. But I’m so happy it’s finally happened. You belong together,” said Kate, looking at them fondly.

Tessa shook her head. “I was a slut who cheated on my husband up until you found out it was with Scott?” she asked.

“Of course not,” said Kate, looking surprised.

“That’s not the way it feels,” muttered Tessa, annoyed.

Maybe it was pregnancy hormones but she was feeling attacked and had reached her limit. Yes, she had done something that wasn’t right, but it wasn’t a mistake. It had helped her and Scott realize what they felt.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way,” said Kate, seeing her daughter was upset.

Tessa stood up, frustrated. She’d sat through enough and taken enough criticism that she wanted to take a break.

“I’ll be back,” she muttered, leaving the room.

Kate looked guilty. “I was too hard on her,” she said.

“You were a bit. She didn’t do any of this on her own. I was just as much a participant in the cheating. We love each other, this wasn’t some fling,” said Scott.

“I understand. I’m glad she has you. I know you’ll be there for her. You always have been there for her,” said Kate.

“I will always be there,” said Scott. “I’m going to go check on her,” he murmured.

Kate nodded and Scott wandered down the hallway, finding Tessa in the study, arms crossed as she sat on the chair.

“Hey,” he said, leaning down to kiss her hair.

“At least you don’t think I’m a horrible person,” said Tessa, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Scott chuckled. “You are a wonderful person,” he murmured, leaning on the desk in front of her.

Tessa leaned her head against his chest, putting both arms around him.

“I love you,” she said, her body relaxing as he stroked her hair.

“I love you,” said Scott, holding her close.

"That was harsh," he murmured. "Parents are going to be concerned of course but...I just wanted to jump in and defend you at every turn."

"I know. You're wonderful," said Tessa.

"So is Alma going to react the same?" she mused.

"Maybe we should start with we're together and work backwards," said Scott.

"Why not, give her some happiness before the judging starts," said Tessa dryly.

Scott chuckled, lifting her chin so he could look at her.

"You're okay?" he asked.

Tessa nodded. Scott bent to kiss her lips, Tessa pulling him closer.

"Let's focus on your show, then we have the ultrasound when we get back and we'll take everything as it comes. Together. You're never on your own," said Scott softly.

"I got it. I have the best man ever to do this with," said Tessa.

 "You're the best, T," said Scott., stroking her cheek.

Tessa grinned, standing up.

"Let's go back, wrap this up and then I can get ready for the show," said Tessa.

Scott nodded, kissing her cheek tenderly.

Tessa kissed his lips, her fingers threading through his. Scott squeezed gently, not letting go as they returned to the living room where Kate was waiting to apologize, the ice melting a bit as they had tea with her and then said goodbye, telling Kate they'd see her later at the show. She was under strict instructions not to tell Scott's parents as they hadn't had a chance to tell them yet and would be doing so the next day. Kate promised, waving as they left and Tessa breathed a sigh of relief as Scott drove back to the hotel.

"I know," murmured Scott. "It's okay, I'm here for a debrief if you want."

"I'm okay, I hate the assumptions but I guess since I was technically married, it's not unexpected," said Tessa. "You can have a DNA test when the baby is born. I don't want you to have any doubts," she added.

Scott stared at her, pulling into a side street and stopping.

"Why would I need a DNA test?" he asked.

"So you can be sure," said Tessa.

"I am sure, I've heard it from both you and Pete," said Scott.

"Well, mom asked the question and I want to make sure you don't have doubts. You're the only possibility," said Tessa.

"We talked about this at the beginning. I don't need a test. Your mom making an assumption doesn't mean I'd have doubts," said Scott.

"Are you sure you don't want a test?" asked Tessa, eyes on his.

"100%," said Scott, kissing her forehead. "I trust you and I know the dates add up, plus Pete also 100% knows he's not the father. I 100% know I am."

"You are. You made me gain this weight," teased Tessa, lightening the conversation with a joke.

"I didn't see you complaining at the time," retorted Scott with a wink.

"Oh, I wasn't complaining at all," said Tessa with a laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next they have to tell Scott's parents - what will the reaction be?  
> It's time for the big ultrasound, girl or boy? We find out and so do Tessa and Scott!


	14. Words That Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling the parents - part two.  
> There are expressions of surprise, disappointment and the need for Tessa and Scott to stand up for each other.

The lights dimmed, creating a soothing ambience, Tessa stood in the centre of the stage in her first position, ready to begin the show. The audience in Quebec City was enthusiastic, clapping until the lights dimmed before falling silent, almost in unison, as they all watched the stage.

Tessa moved, her character strong and beautifully flexible as she moved around gracefully, her strong legs and stances making Scott and the audience swoon. He had always been amazed by Tessa’s abilities. Her talent was natural, she was such a beautiful dancer, whether ballet or contemporary.

As she reached her ending position, applause broke out, the audience rising to their feet. Scott whistled loudly, she could hear him above the crowd, always enthusiastic. Kate was standing beside him, clapping wildly, proud tears in her eyes. She saw Scott turn to Kate, noticing her tears and wrapping a supportive arm around her.

Tessa grinned, acknowledging the crowd, bowing deeply. She felt truly lucky, with Scott’s support she had faced her new circumstances, their new circumstances. Scott was her number one supporter and she had finally found out what it meant and how it felt to love and be loved. They’d come to this place unconventionally, but they’d made it.  She felt a surge of emotion as she looked at him cheering loudly, beaming with pride. She blew a kiss to the crowd and one directly at Scott before heading backstage.

She showered and changed, grinning at the knock on her door. It was Scott with Kate of course, both excited to see her.

Scott swooped her up in a tight hug, beaming. “I’m so proud of you,” he murmured.

“Thank you so much,” said Tessa. “Your opinion counts the most.”

Scott blushed. “I’m just an observer of greatness,” he said.

“You helped choreograph, you modest dork,” said Tessa, lightly jabbing his chest.

Scott laughed, kissing her. Kate stood back, watching the tender exchange. It was a little strange to see Tessa kissing Scott, both of them clearly smitten. Kate coughed lightly and Tessa and Scott parted, a little embarrassed.  

“I’m so proud of you, that was beautiful,” said Kate, hugging her.

Tessa relaxed in her mother’s arms. “Thanks mom,” she murmured, touched.

“You are so beautiful out there, you always dance so beautifully,” said Kate.

“I’m so glad you liked it,” said Tessa.

 

Back at the hotel with Scott, they fell into bed, pulling at each other’s clothes. Tessa could never get enough of kissing him, lips locked, his tongue gently stroking hers as his hands explored her body.

“You’re so beautiful, Tess, you’re perfect,” said Scott, his hand stroking her pregnant belly.

“I know you still find me beautiful, even though my body has changed,” said Tessa, pulling him closer for yet another heated kiss.

“You are beautiful,” said Scott softly.

He moved his kisses downwards, taking a sensitive and erect nipple into his mouth, making Tessa moan with pleasure. She stroked his hair as he continued sucking, licking and kissing each breast, leaving not even an inch of her skin unpleased.

She needed him the more he took his time, pleasuring her with purpose. When he’d reached his limit, a deep ache for her needing to be soothed, he entered her, making Tessa moan loudly. She gently bit his shoulder to keep herself from being too loud. Scott kissed her, his mouth devouring hers as he thrust into her over and over. Later she fell asleep, Scott nuzzling her neck from behind, holding her close as he too fell asleep.

 

On their way to see Scott’s parents the following day, Tessa jiggled her leg anxiously, an unconscious movement. Scott put a hand on her leg, his touch soothing.

“It will be fine,” said Scott softly.

He didn't know how it would go but it couldn't be too bad...could it?

“Tessa, it’s so good to see you,” said Alma, hugging her.

“It’s good to see you too, Alma, it’s been too long,” said Tessa with a smile.

“Hi mom,” said Scott with a smile.

“There’s something different about you, I can’t quite put my finger on it,” said Alma, studying Tessa.

“Nice to see you too, mom,” interrupted Scott.

“You don’t bring Tessa around often enough,” said Alma.

Scott laughed. “I’ll have to rectify that,” he said.

“It’s good to see you, I’ve missed you,” said Alma, hugging him tightly. “I thought you’d still be in Spain.”

“It’s a long story,” said Scott with a smile.

Alma stared at Tessa as she removed her coat, holding it in front of her stomach to mask her belly. Tessa hadn’t been quick enough though, Alma’s eyebrows raised as she considered what it could mean.

“Let me take that for you,” she said, saying nothing.

Alma looked at her son suspiciously, then dismissed it. They had been friends for so long, since they were 8 year old kids. She didn’t think it was possible now.

Tessa glanced at Scott, seeing that Alma had certainly noticed her condition but was choosing to say nothing.

“Get comfortable, I’m just getting the drinks,” said Alma.

“Sure,” said Scott.

Tessa sat down on the couch, Scott taking a seat beside her. Tessa glanced at him, silently shrugging. He squeezed her hand gently and then jumped up to help Alma with the drinks. Returning, he set an iced tea in front of Tessa and offered her a plate of home made cookies. Tessa took one, biting into it with a smile.

Joe wandered into the room, greeting them both enthusiastically, and it didn’t take long for Alma to ask the question.

“Tessa, uh, is there any news?” asked Alma, very non-subtly glancing at her stomach.

Tessa sighed, trying to think of what to say.

“I have some news,” interrupted Scott.

His parents looked at him curiously, Tessa glad he’d taken the attention off her for the moment.

“I’m seeing someone,” he said.

“Oh, that’s new,” said Alma. “How long have you been together?”

“A few months,” said Scott.

“And this is the first we’re hearing about it?” asked Alma, glaring at him.

“We wanted to have the chance to tell you in person,” said Scott.

“But you didn’t bring her,” said Alma. “Is it serious?” she added.

“Very, we’re committed to each other,” said Scott.

Tessa was waiting for Alma and Joe to realize that Scott was talking about her. He’d been quite clear already when he’d mentioned wanting to tell them in person, but she understood that the years of history she and Scott shared and her marriage would mean his parents wouldn’t jump to the obvious conclusion.

“What’s her name, son? What does she do?” asked Joe, joining in the conversation.

“I’m with Tessa, we’re together,” said Scott, taking Tessa’s hand.

His parents stared at him, confusion mixed with joy on their faces.

“Wait…but,” said Alma, indicating to Tessa.

“We’re having a baby, Tessa is pregnant,” said Scott, answering the unasked question.

Alma gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, tears already forming. Joe looked contemplative and Scott knew he was likely considering how it had all happened.

“We’re so happy for you,” said Alma, moving to hug them both at once and taking a moment to pat Tessa’s belly, beaming.

“When did this happen?” asked Joe, looking at Scott.

Tessa glanced at Scott, biting her lip. Joe was doing the math, she was sure. Scott gave her a look, telling her with his eyes he would handle it and not to worry.

“Well, it happened quickly. The pregnancy surprised us, we didn’t plan this,” said Scott.

“Tessa’s only been separated for a few months,” said Alma.

Scott nodded, glancing at the ground. Tessa’s hand slipped through his, gently squeezing.

“Okay, so Tess and I did something that wasn’t right but it led us here, we’re very much in love and we decided to become a family,” said Scott.

“You cheated?” asked Alma, horrified.

Joe seemed as though his suspicion had just been confirmed, looking at Scott with disappointment.

“I did not raise my son to become a cheater, to break up a marriage. How could you, Scott?” asked Alma, starting to cry.

“This behaviour is never excusable, particularly at your age. What were you thinking?” asked Joe, looking disgusted.

Scott’s ears went red, he looked sad, knowing his parents were upset.

“He wasn’t the only one,” said Tessa, feeling terrible.

“You’re not innocent here either, we know,” said Joe. “But we can only be disappointed by Scott’s actions, although we’re surprised by yours too.”

Tessa fell silent, biting her lip. She’d disappointed Alma and Joe who had been a part of her life since she was a little girl. She felt awful.

“Irresponsible, Scott. Really irresponsible, I can’t believe I raised a cheater,” said Alma, sobbing into her hands.

“That isn’t fair,” said Tessa, indignant. “Scott has taken responsibility for our baby, Scott has cared for me and loved me, he’s taken the best care of me. He’s even come here to work so he can be there for me. He is not irresponsible, not at all. He’s an amazing man you can be proud of.”

Her breathing had increased, anger evident in her features and she took a moment to calm herself, Scott stroking her back, a silent thank you in his eyes.

“Tessa and I love each other and I will be there for her every step of the way. We have a baby on the way and we’re committed to each other and to our child,” said Scott. “I’m sorry you’re disappointed but this all happened so Tess and I could see what was right in front of us all along.”

His parents stared at them both, slightly mollified but still unsure.

“My marriage effectively ended years ago. Yes, we were still living together but it wasn’t exactly a marriage,” said Tessa. “With Scott I’ve discovered what it really means to love and be loved.”

Alma sighed, a hand on her heart.

“I’m so sorry that’s how it was, you should have taken care of yourself, had you told Scott?” asked Alma.

“No, I hadn’t. I didn’t want to bother him with my problems. He became aware of that after everything that happened and he’s been so supportive,” said Tessa.

“Scott isn’t a bad person because of what happened,” she continued. “It wasn’t right but we’re here now because of it, I guess,” she added.

“Tess,” said Scott, squeezing her hand. “It’s okay,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry, I can’t let anyone think badly of you,” she murmured.

Scott kissed her cheek, stroking her back comfortingly.

“Sorry, it was just a bit of a shock. We are very much looking forward to being grandparents,” said Alma.

“We are,” agreed Joe.

Tessa nodded, acknowledging their words.

Alma smiled, ruffling Scott’s hair, kissing his cheek and hugging Tessa warmly.

“We are happy for you,” she said.

Joe nodded, hugging them both. Scott was a little stiff, a bit offended by the reaction of his parents, but choosing to remain silent. Tessa had already upset herself enough and he decided the most peaceful solution was to be diplomatic and let any tension dissipate over time. He and Tessa were together and happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
